Remedy
by XxTitaniaxX
Summary: /GraLu/ Every time she gazed into those hypnotizing dark blue pools of his, she felt like she had a chance of escaping her fate. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry for the wait everyone. Please don't kill me. I finally found a better plot than what I had before so I changed it a bit. I think you'll like it. Anyway, enjoy :)_**

**_I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters._**

Normal

_Thinking, Dream, or Flashback **(you'll be able to tell)**_

* * *

**~Remedy~**

Chapter 1

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_I was running, attempting to evade the monster chasing after me. I didn't look back, fearing that if I did he'd catch me. I knew he would eventually. He was fast. Really fast._

_The light above me flickered and I saw papers scattered all over the floor. They showed pictures of a wanted mass murderer. I didn't look at it for long. Just seeing his face, even if it was just a photo, frightened me and I'd rather not waste time._

_"Lucy, _I'm right behind you._"_

_The chilling voice was closer than I thought it was supposed to be. Adrenaline filled me and I ran for my life down the endless hallway. Why was it so damn long? Sooner or later I was going to run out energy. Breathing heavily, I continued running even though my lungs screamed for me to stop._

_It seemed impossible. Impossible to escape from him. But I still had hope. Maybe, just maybe there would be an exit coming up at any moment and then I escape._

_But what next? After I get out, what will happen next? There was nowhere for me to go or to hide. I couldn't hide from him anyway. He'd just find me no matter what would happen and I would die. I would have the same fate as my parents. I didn't plan on telling about this to any hunter guild. After all, enough innocent people have already been taken and I don't want another bystander to die because of me. This is my problem and I have to fix it._

_Not so far away from me I saw a door outlined in light. Smiling, I ran towards it. I couldn't hear the footsteps behind me any longer. Ha, I outran him. Feeling victorious as I was only a few feet away, my view of my only way out was cut short by a black blur that suddenly appeared in front of me from another adjoining hallway. I collided into a sold, muscular chest. The scent of pinewood filled my noise and I almost relaxed into his arms as he held me tightly against him._

_The warm feeling immediately vanished at the sudden stench of blood filled my nose. It wasn't just any blood...it was my _parents _blood. I started to struggle against him, but he held me even tighter against him. He teasingly blew into my ear. I could feel him watching me as I squeezed my eyes shut and flushed, unable to control the blood flowing to my cheeks._

_"Open your eyes," he commanded. His smooth voice bewitched me. I did as he said. Blood- red eyes stared down at me hungrily. His pale skin contrasted and long black spiky hair contrasted his eyes so much that I felt as he were staring right through me. His black lips twitched upwards, feeling fear radiating off me. He dipped his head down to the crook of my neck, nuzzling it with his nose._

_"You smell so good," he murmured. I started to struggle again, scared at how intimate he was being with me._

_I felt his lips turn into a frown at my resistance. His fangs extended and his mouth went to the juncture of where my neck and shoulder met and he bit me there, hard. I stiffened at the pain. I felt my life slowly draining as he sucked my life source out of me slowly, enjoying every bit of it._

_After he made sure that he left a mark, he licked it, twirling his tongue over it. He lifted his head and gazed down at me. My brown eyes stared back into his red ones with pure fear. He analyzed me, his stare eyeing my lips._

_I noticed his clothes were smeared with blood, but his gorgeous face was unblemished from the sticky liquid._

_"Midnight, remember that name, Lucy. I'll always haunt your mind," he whispered before claiming my lips. He was neither gently nor caring as he kissed me roughly and passionately. My whimpers made him smirk against my lips and then broke the kiss, disappearing into the darkness._

_I rubbed my lips with the back of my hand and glared at him. That monster killed my parents. Brutally, slashing my father's throat and breaking every bone in my mother's body before devouring their blood. He knew how precious family was to me, especially since I was all alone now. Now that my family was dead, courtesy of him, he thought that the only one left in her heart was him._

_His voice penetrated the silence. His voice resonated through the hall, coming from everywhere. "What purpose is there to live now that I've taken everything away from you? Leave everything, Lucy. You don't want to be hurt again do you? If you come close to anyone else I'll take them away from you and you'll be hurt. _Submit _to me, Lucy," he said in a luring tone._

_"I will _never _submit to you!" I said in the most sturdiest voice. I don't know what drove me to say it. I guess I was selfish. Revenge. That's what I wanted. As long as this monster was alive so many people will die by his hand. I had to do something about it. Even if I get hurt. Anything._

_Chuckling at my reply, he looked into my teary, bold eyes and said, "We'll see about that. Find another reason for you to live as you grow older. By the time your eighteen you should have that reason." He smirked, eyes flashing. "I'm doubtful that you will."_

_His cold fingers held my chin firmly as I gave him a defiant look. As I registered what he said, I saw his eyes look at my lips and I felt his thumb softly rub my bottom lip. I tried to edge away from, but his grip didn't waver._

_"If you can't find a reason," he continued as he leaned down to my left ear, "your body and soul will belong to me forever. Understand?" __I gulped. The possibility of losing my own self...to him_forever. _I couldn't even bare the thought._

_"Yes, I...I understand," I replied weakly._

_A sudden explosion shook the building._

_"Hunters," Midnight hissed under his breath and let go of me._

_Before he could disappear, hunters surrounded us. I felt someone grab my arm. I almost screamed until I saw a man smile at down at me._

_"Don't worry your safe now."_

_"Gildarts!" another hunter called. "Get her out of here!"_

_"On it!" he shouted back. He swept me in his arms and took off._

_I tiredly looked over this man, Gildarts's, shoulder to see those red eyes staring back at me. They sent a shiver down my spine and I knew that I would never be able to escape from him. Even if I tried._

_In fact, he was a monster. A real monster._

_A vampire._

_But I have to have hope. I won't lose to him._

_I'll find my reason to live._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I heard my alarm clock's constant ringing. I swung my fist down out of reflex, breaking the harmless little thing into small pieces. I muttered a string of curses as I grudgingly stumbled out of bed and went to my extra closet, pulling out a spare clock. After placing it on my nightstand, I bent backward and cracked my back. I gave a content sigh, fell back on the bed, and looking at the ceiling.

The morning rays of the sun peaked through the dark curtains of my dorm. I gave a soft groan and turned over on my side to block out the the brightness. I looked at my new digital alarm clock to see the time 7:03 AM flash back at me, glowing red. I frowned, the color of the clock reminded me of my dream last night. It was more of a memory really. It happened so long ago. I was only ten at the time. Now, I'm seventeen, still with no reason to live.

The glowing red eyes of the person I feared most appeared in my mind. True to his words, he did haunt my mind every day. Worst of all, every night with his flawless face. I was used to having nightmare every night, but as I gradually grew older the memory changed...or my dreaming altered it. He never bit me. I guess my mind's warning me that's what he _wants_. Even though I'm used to the constant nightmare, my feelings say otherwise. I'm constantly filled with fear and anxiety every time I see his face.

I've always been thinking that the friends I've made would give me enough reason to exist, but I need something stronger than that. I also thought about being a hunter, which I am, and exterminate all rogue vampires that are out there like him. So far, the latter is my real goal. Although, I really do enjoy the company of my comrades. They've made me smile again when I thought I never would be able to. Not after what happened. But...I was able to have fun with my friends and not think about my problem during the day. They were my cure. I forget all about him when I'm with them and when I'm busy. The downside was that they were only my cure during the day. I didn't have one for the night.

I heard a stifled yawn and glanced at the person who caused it.

On the bed across the fairly big room, my roommate was rubbing her unfocused hazel eyes. Her wavy and wild blue hair was sticking out all over. "Morning Lucy," she greeted sleepily.

"Morning Levy," I said back with the same tone.

Her head fell back on the pillow. "Don't you just hate mornings?"

"Definitely, especially Mondays. They're a bitch."

"You can take a shower first. I'm going to get some more shut-eye, if you don't mind," Levy said.

"Of course I mind, genius," I muttered as I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes. I heard Levy chuckle as I walked to the bathroom door. I stuck my tongue out at her with a frown and slammed the door.

While the water was running, I looked at myself in the mirror to see my blonde hair was a rat's nest and I had some noticeable bags under my innocent looking brown eyes. I gave a sigh as I stripped down to nothing and entered the already warm shower. I did a quick wash of my hair and body and quickly dried and dressed myself. I was wearing a short open black vest that was over a white tube top, dark jean shorts with a belt, combat boots, a holster strapped around my thigh which carried a pistol, and another two attached to my belt that carried black ronin battle knives, which were dipped in holy water. I also wore black fingerless gloves with metal plating and a golden chain necklace with a pendant that was the insignia of my hunter guild, Fairy Tail. Lastly, my hair was in a high ponytail with loose strands framing my face.

I opened the door to find Levy sprawled on the floor sucking her thumb. I shook my head with a smile and kicked her lightly in the ribs. She jumped and put her hand over her heart. She gave a sigh of relief then glared at me. "Don't do that! Are you trying to scare me to death?!"

I rolled my eyes. "No, this is routine Levy. You should know. Now get your ass up and get going. We don't want Erza to come and drag us by our ears because we're late." With that she immediately bolted into the shower.

In record time, Levy came out fresh and ready like me. She was wearing an orange tank top with an open white jacket over it, black shorts with a belt, and combat boots like mine. She had two holsters strapped to each thigh that held a pistol in each. She was wearing the same gloves and necklace. Her bangs were held back by an orange headband.

Every hunter wore the same necklace as Levy and I. It was a necessity. It showed that you were a member to Fairy Tail. Also, it had very good use dealing with vampires.

"Let's go and get some grub to eat," she said.

Both of our stomachs growled.

I nodded. "Agreed."

We entered the cafeteria that was bustling with life. We saw Natsu with a mountain of food piled on top of his plate. Gajeel, Loke, and Erza were sitting with him and were trying to dodge flying food. Levy and I got our breakfast and joined them.

"Morning guys," I greeted, sitting beside Natsu.

"Morning," they all said simultaneously.

Loke flashed me a seductive look. He had orange spiked hair and used a bit of hair gel. He always wore blue tinted glasses. "So princess, how about-"

I cut him off as I smacked him across the face without looking and said, "Don't even start." Everyone chuckled as he fell off his seat with a loud thud and seemed to be out cold for the moment. The flirt can be so annoying at times, but he was a loyal friend. I have no idea why most of the female population is head over heels for the guy. Yeah, he has the looks and everything but seriously?

"Where's Mirajane?" Levy asked.

"Right here," an angelic voice said. The white haired beauty with blue eyes sat down beside Erza. Even though I've known her for a long time I still couldn't believe she was an S-class hunter like Erza and the red head was scarier than you could imagine. She was nicknamed the She-Devil, which rivaled Erza's reputation. That was when she was only angry though. She was usually kind and sweet.

"Good to see you, Mira," Natsu said, for once not talking with his mouth full. I guess Erza finally put some sense into him.

"Do any of you know who's going to be training the two brats today?" Gajeel asked. He always seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. He didn't have great manners like Natsu, but he was definitely smarter. He had long black spiky hair and angry red eyes. I still wonder why Levy was interested in this guy.

Levy rolled her eyes and smacked him up the head. "Don't call them brats, jerk. Wendy and Romeo are two adorable little children who are learning to become hunters like the rest of us. Could you at least be nice and memorize your schedule?"

He muttered a "whatever" which earned him another smack upside the head.

"Yesterday was my turn so now it's Lucy's," Erza stated. She was an S-class hunter and was nicknamed Titania. She had long scarlet hair and brown eyes. When she was mad, she was incredibly frightening. I looked up to her. She was a great role model for the younger ones and brought rogue vampires to justice.

Natsu laughed. He had unruly pink hair and onyx eyes. He was nicknamed Salamander because he always carried a portable flamethrower with him. "Have fun with that!"

I smashed his head into his almost empty plate. Gajeel burst out laughing. "Are you _trying _to aggravate me?"

He lifted his face, which was smeared with food and gave a quick shake of his head.

Suddenly, a bell rang signaling that breakfast was over. Everyone scurried out of the cafeteria, leaving their mess behind so the janitor would clean up. Natsu ended up dragging a still unconscious Loke with Erza and Mira going out on a brief mission. I walked out with Levy and Gajeel towards the huge gym where we usually did our daily training when we weren't busy. I said goodbye to the both of them as they went off to their job for the day.

I entered the gym, seeing Wendy and Romeo waiting patiently. Both of them were the age of twelve.

"Hey guys," I greeted with a small wave.

"Lucy," they shouted in glee and hugged me.

I stared at them and hit both of them on the head. "I keep telling you guys this: Number one rule to be a hunter, you can't show strong emotions. I know you're fond of me, but don't hug me; show respect." I wasn't very good at following that rule, not many hunters were. So what I'm saying just makes me a...hypocrite. Some teacher I am.

"Sorry," they apologized hurriedly and straightened themselves out. I couldn't help but smile to see them try to keep straight faces. Wendy slightly frowned then it turned into a small gentle smile while Romeo couldn't even attempt to have a straight face. He just had a ridiculous toothy grin on his face.

"Back to business, today we're going to work on your knife throwing," I explained.

"Are you going to work on our technique?" Wendy asked. She had long dark blue hair and innocent brown eyes like mine. She was a pretty shy girl, yet she was a medical genius. She usually worked in the clinic with Porlyusica.

It made sense that she would ask that. They already knew how to throw it, but I'm just cleaning up the stroke. All young hunters knew the basics of things. We just have to clean up the flaws and make them apply them into their fighting. They still had a lot to learn even though most start at really young ages. Heck, I even started when I was five and I'm still learning some new things here and there.

I nodded. "Yes. I want you to go first Wendy. You're going to throw it at the target and I'll find whatever you'll have to work on."

She walked up to table where the knives were laid out. She picked one up and threw it. It landed right in the center, but it didn't have a loud thud. I walked up to the wooden target and noticed that the blade wasn't deeply embedded into the wood.

"Wendy, you were good until the last moment. You have great aim, but you don't have power. You're not having enough power because you're stopping your swing at the end. I want you to follow through," I preached.

"That makes sense," she commented. She gave me a shy smile. "Thanks." She continued practicing on another target, so I could work with Romeo.

I slapped Romeo on the back. "Alright buddy, you're up."

He stumbled a bit and gave a nervous look. Like Wendy, he threw a knife and it had a lot of power but didn't have perfect aim. I didn't even need to see if it landed deeply into the wood because I heard it clunk into the wood. He frowned, disappointed when he saw that he was off.

"You got good power, kiddo. You need better aim though. To have that, your knife arm has to be in line with the left and it has to point _exactly _where your target is," I said, showing him my motion.

Romeo pursed his lips as he thought about it. That's what I love about both of these kids - they're determined to get better.

I gave each of them a small reassuring smile. "You guys are doing pretty well. Fix the things I told you about and you'll throw it better. When you guys are at a longer distance, you have to use your hip to add even more power, so it can hit the target. It's important that you guys get this into your muscle-memory so you don't even have to think about it; it'll just be a reflex."

I looked at my small audience to see if I had their attention.

Romeo's eyes seemed to be a little unfocused while Wendy was paying attention and listening.

I started to feel a bit pissed off. I was using - my friends and I were using our time to make them better and Romeo just spaces out. That's just fabulous...

I walked over to the small lad and waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink. I sighed in annoyance and cracked my knuckles and brought a fist back. With a powerful punch, I sent him flying across the gym. Wendy stared in awe and backed away a little. I did't blame her, many people called me a mini Erza. I'm glad I learned a handful of useful things from her. I even scared Natsu and Gajeel shitless like she did most of the time. I looked at Wendy and pointed to Romeo, who was walking back a bit disheveled with a huge bruise on his face. "That's what happens when you don't listen."

I looked at Romeo and raised a brow. "Is something up Romeo? This is the first time I had to use that on you. Usually, you're listening like Wendy," I said, pointing a thumb back at the blue haired girl.

He gave a sheepish laugh. "I stayed up late."

I narrowed my eyes. "Doing what exactly?"

He gulped.

"Just tell me and you won't get hurt."

He raised up his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright, I stayed up playing video games with Natsu."

I face palmed. _I should've known... Natsu, I'm going to kill you. _"Romeo..."

"Yes," he squeaked out. He quickly hid behind Wendy, visibly shaking. Was I that scary?

"Don't let Natsu influence you. He's a great hunter but has bad habits."

He let out a breath he seemed to be holding. "Yes ma'am."

"The next time I catch you not paying attention or worst case scenario - sleeping, I'm going to going to do more than just punch you," I threatened.

He went ghostly pale and gave a stiff nod.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Natsu appeared and draped an arm over my shoulder.

He grinned. "No need to worry Romeo, she won't kill you."

My eye twitched. I side kicked him into a weapon's wrack. I walked over and pulled him up by his collar. "Stop doing ridiculous things that will deprive Romeo from his sleep, idiot!" I let go of him and let him fall to the ground. I raised an eyebrow as a question popped into my head. "Did you drop Loke off to the infirmary?"

Natsu got up and dusted his clothes off. "Yeah, he woke up immediately afterwards probably hallucinating and started flirting with Porlyusica thinking she a hot nurse or something. It was so hilarious though!" He laughed hysterically, almost out of breath. "Porlyusica beat the shit out of him. That old hag's got spunk with her temper alright! Pretty impressive with her age."

Wendy giggled while Romeo laughed. I shook my head grinning. Sounds like Loke.

"Are you guys finally going out?" Wendy asked innocently, noticing Natsu's arm over my shoulder that mysteriously appeared over my shoulder again.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "With this idiot?"

Wendy nodded, her blue pigtails bobbing up and down. "You guys seem like a couple."

"No way in hell," I declared. Natsu's a great guy and all, but he's just not my type. We're like brother and sister. That's as far as our relationship will go and stay. Besides, Lisanna was interested in him, not me.

Romeo put his finger under his chin in thought. "I actually thought Natsu was going out with Lisanna. Hold on...Natsu are you cheating on Lisanna?" he asked out loud. I facepalmed. He clearly didn't hear what I just said.

Natsu's mouth clenched, trying to control his usual temper. "Don't assume things, Romeo. For all I know you could be going out with Wendy!"

Romeo and Wendy both blushed a bright red. I let out a small chuckle. The both of them weren't dense, but when it came to each other they were dense as the word Natsu.

"Review what I taught you and work on it," I said, changing the subject. The both of them nodded.

"Why'd you come here anyways, Natsu?" I asked as we walked out of the training center.

He scratched the back of his head. "Well gramps told me to come and get you. He said a mission just came up and he wants you to do it." He pouted, obviously not happy that he couldn't come. I rolled my eyes at this. He was too childish at times. Well...mostly all the time.

"Good to know," I thanked in my own way. "Later," I called out, walking away with a hand raised.

He grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "No prob."

I stopped and glanced over my shoulder and looked at him with devious eyes. "Oh Natsu," I started, "just to let you know, I told Erza what happened last night in the library." What he did last night was absolutely ridiculous. He got into a fight with Gajeel and knocked him over into a bookcase, which caused all the other bookcases to fall like dominoes.

He turned stone cold and looked at me with pure horror. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

I smirked. "You heard me." His face was priceless!

His jaw dropped. "I thought we were friends!"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "We are, dumb ass."

His eye twitched. "Then why'd you rat me out!?"

"That was for 'accidentally' switching my shampoo bottle with glue the other day," I growled. It was horrible! My hair was a complete mess. It took me five washes to get it out!

He gave me a confused look. "Since when do you shower in Loke's dorm?"

I remained silent, wondering how in the world Natsu could be so stupid. "Natsu," I said slowly, "the girls dorms are on the right and the boys dorms are on the left."

He frowned. "I swear I took a left."

I face palmed and just stared at him. "If you clean the library I won't tell Erza that you're staying up late and playing video games with Romeo."

His eyes widened. "You know about that too?!" he asked, surprised.

"Romeo told me." Well...not willingly. I just scared him.

He walked off muttering incoherent words about beating up Romeo and food.

I gave a small smile and walked off to the master's main office. I bumped into - not literally - some off the newer recruits. They were a bit older than Wendy and Romeo but younger than me. I was eighteen, so they were in between the two numbers. I found them setting up a prank for one of the senior hunters.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked calmly.

They froze and looked at me. In three seconds flat, they were all bruised and out cold. I was dragging them to my destination. The master would take care of them for sure. Although, sometimes he was a bit carefree. I knocked on the master's door and I heard a muffled "come in."

I opened the door and walked in, dropping the dimwits from earlier in front of him. "You called?"

"My, my, what do we have here?" master asked. He was less than half my size and was an elderly man. He was the third master of our hunter guild, Fairy Tail. He name was Makarov and he was a cheerful old fellow. Though at times he came be pretty damn serious. The downside of him though was that he was a pervert. I've caught him looking at Cana's ass and my breasts before. When he's drunk it's worse. Even Laxus, Cana's boyfriend, who was usually indifferent to most things snapped when he saw his own grandfather grope Cana when he was high on whiskey. If Gildarts, Cana's dad, would've found out hell would've broken loose. Other than that, he's a pretty good foster parent.

"Found them setting up a prank for the senior hunters in the hallway a few minutes ago," I replied. That definitely showed no respect at all.

"Hmm, I have the perfect punishment for them," Makarov smiled. The new recruits shivered. "Now, the reason I called you was for a mission. Lisanna came back from scouting not to long ago and she sighted two rogue vampires heading to a small town called Onibas. I want you to intercept them and kill them before they reach the town." He was pacing back and forth then looked up at me.

I nodded. Two vampires were pretty easy depending on their skill. It wouldn't be too hard. Every hunter usually assassinated vampires using long-range attacks like throwing knives and arrows dipped in holy water. When we faced an enemy head on like in a random encounter, we use blades, which were obviously dipped in holy water too. When it came to hand-to-hand combat, our guild necklace came in handy. The necklace enhanced our speed and strength so we had to use fingerless gloves with metal plating to protect our fists. They gave us an extra boost in speed and strength. The younger ones didn't wear them yet because they had to control the power in training first, so they don't accidentally destroy the guild like Natsu did once.

Makarov looked at me sternly. "Leave as soon as you can."

"Understood."

* * *

**_So did you guys like it? The newer beginning? I hope you did. Let me know what you guys think. Is it better, a bit more interesting, you liked to old version better, etc. I'm actually a bit nervous to know. o_o_**

**_Just to let you know, chapter two is totally different. Well, the beginning is the same, but the middle and ending are different... I hope I'm not making you squirm in your seat just wanting to know the difference in the next chapter because I want you guys to just bare with my slowness in updating!_**

**_Anyway_****_, later guys. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and I want to wish you a good start in 2013 :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright, here's chapter two. I'm sorry if there's a bunch of typos. I sluggishly typed this with watery eyes and a stuffed nose. Don't you just hate being sick?_**

**_Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it :)_**

**_I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters._  
**

**_Please R&R. I'd really like to know what you think ^o^_**

* * *

**~Remedy~**

Chapter 2

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I was silently jumping from branch to branch at an inhuman speed. Leaves rustled violently as I passed by. I landed gracefully onto the forest floor when I caught sight of some dismembered human body parts sprawled all over, the scent of fresh blood in the air. I knelt and took a closer look seeing three bite marks, each on a different part.

I stood up with a sigh and ran my hand through my spiky raven black locks. _Definitely two rogue vampires. _

I took off again, my dark blue eyes scanning my surroundings. I gave a small groan in irritation. Why did my mother _have _to make me do this instead of Lyon or Ultear? I frowned, mentally scolding myself for being the best tracker in the family. In case you're wondering - yes, I'm a vampire.

I traveled for a few more miles east towards Onibas. I came to a sudden halt when I heard shrieks of pain. I saw birds fly away from the noise, scared for whatever reason. I immediately dashed over and jumped to the ground to see the three vampires I was chasing withering away to nothing. I noticed the silver knives embedded deeply in their chests. _Must be a hunter._

I heard a whistling noise flying towards me. I reflexively did a back flip and saw a few silver knives fly by and hit a tree right where I was standing only moments before. More flew, but I easily dodged them. I heard a soft voice curse. Seconds later, I was now facing a beautiful curvy blonde chick with innocent brown eyes in a fighting stance. I noticed her metal plated gloves as they gleamed in the sunlight. I also saw she was wearing a necklace with the insignia of Fairy Tail. _Fairy Tail? Interesting..._

I unconsciously licked my lips as a breeze blew her scent towards me. I've never smelled anything like it before. Her blood smelled absolutely...intoxicating.

She came at me with a combo of attacks. I barely dodged the last one. My eye widened as she knocked down a tree with a simple roundhouse kick. That was close...way too close.

"You're attacking the wrong person, you Amazon," I said as I skillfully dodged her blades that she equipped herself with a few seconds ago. They slashed at me with blinding speed and I suddenly felt a burning sensation on my left cheek. I brought my hand and felt a small cut. Those blades were dipped in holy water alright. I eyed her with renewed interest. She wasn't bad for a human. This might actually be fun.

She growled, totally ignoring what I said, "Stop. Moving." Even with the speed she gained from the necklace, she could never hit me. I was faster than her even if she had that necklace on. I wasn't the best tracker in the family for nothing.

"No thanks, Heaven can wait." I jumped onto a high branch getting a better view of the clearing.

"Like _you_ deserve to be there!" she shouted, looked up with a sneer.

Damn, this girl was feisty. "I'm not a rogue for your information."

"Why would I believe you?" Right, I had to explain that I wasn't a rogue. She probably couldn't get a good look at my eyes. Maybe my name would do the trick actually.

"The name's Gray Fullbuster. Ring a bell, Blondie?"

Her eyes widened. "You're him?" she asked weakly. The look on her face was priceless.

"Yes, I'm me and that means I'm not your enemy, genius."

She scowled and put her blades away. "Jerk," she said under her breath.

I rose my brows in amusement. Insulting the prince of vampires, are we? Doesn't she know that my kind have sensitive hearing. "I can hear you, you know."

"Like I care," she shot back.

I frowned. "Sheesh, PMS much?"

A vein appeared on her forehead. "For your information, it's not _that_ time of the month!"

I gave her a skeptical look. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" she growled.

I sweatdropped. "Doesn't seem like it..."

"OH MY GOD! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!?"

"No," I smirked. She was too easy to tease. For a hunter, she wasn't very good at controlling her emotions. I've only encountered few from her guild. Now that I mention it, most of her guild mates that I've met are very rambunctious. Except for two. Laxus and...I believe Erza. Although, the red-head can get very violent at times.

_Snap!_

Both of our heads immediately turned towards the noise. I jumped down and we instinctively came back-to-back scanning the surrounding area. "There's two more," I muttered with disdain, sensing two rogues.

Like I said, two rogues appeared from the shadows of the trees with fangs extended, eyeing Blondie like a piece of candy. I have no idea why it ticked me off, but it just did. I glanced back at Blondie to see she seemed used to the leering they gave her. My stomach started twisting uncomfortable for some reason.

I came head on with the faster one, which was slow for me. I'm guessing they were trying to get rid of me, so I wouldn't interfere with their snack. I dodged each punch with ease. I made an ice sword and slashed him through the torso. He disappeared in a blink of an eye, turning into dust. In case you're wondering, I'm an elemental vampire. I have the ability to create objects out of ice. Only pure bloods, like me, are able to have elemental powers or any type of creative power.

I turned around to see Blondie give a devastating blow, killing the rogue gracefully and easily.

Out of my peripheral vision I noticed something long and thick. It was like a snake ready to strike. Lucy with her back turned, finishing off another rogue was completely oblivious to the threat.

My eyes widened. Was that a root from a tree? There was a third rogue? _Shit!_

"Watch it!" I yelled. She turned, surprised. Knowing that my warning wouldn't be enough, I tackled her to the ground. A huge tailwind blasted above us as the huge root swung, barely missing it target. The tree a few feet away from us exploded with splinters of wood and slowly fell backward. It crashed to the ground, its trunk completely severed from the middle. The ground violently shook as it made contact.

"What _was _that?" Blondie breathed. Her breath tickled my throat. I clenched my jaw, her strawberry scent filling my nose.

"A pure blood rogue," I whispered wonderingly. My eyebrows scrunched down as it usually did when I was thinking. A pure blood going rogue... That was pretty rare. I wonder why they would do that considering how pure bloods have good resistance to human blood. Are they being cut a deal from some rogues? The idea seemed possible. But...I wouldn't doubt the possibility of pure bloods giving into their natural cravings.

"With nature powers?" she asked with a quirked brow.

"With nature powers," I confirmed. Immediately noticing the position we were in, I quickly got off her and stood up with her doing the same.

We both ducked as another root swiped right above us, missing by a centimeter. Where it came from? I don't know.

We were at a disadvantage right now. The since the rogue has nature powers he can easily blend in with nature itself.

A few seconds ticked by when the rogue magically appeared from a tree trunk and tackled me from the side. We flew a few meters before we hit the ground. He grabbed my throat, attempting to choke me. Before he could start, I kneed him where it hurts most. He fell limply fell off me with a gurgled howl. I scrambled to my feet and jumped back for safe distance. He got up and snarled at me, slightly pale from the impact. I glared back at him in return , my stare piercing through his being. He smirked deviously.

I heard Blondie yelp. I turned and saw her in the air, hanging upside down by a root that was securely wrapped around her ankle.

"Damnit," I swore under a breath. He was trying to keep me busy, so I wouldn't notice. If I made a wrong move he could easily kill her.

He and I stared at each other, waiting and watching to see who would make the first move. What surprised the both of us was that Blondie took one of her throwing knives and threw it, successfully hitting the rogue in the arm that was controlling the damn root. He hissed in pain and collapsed to the ground writhing in pain. His arm started to dissolve and the root unraveled from her ankle.

She was falling.

I quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. She let out a sigh of relief looking nauseous from her blood circulation flowing to her head too long.

"Nice shot," I smirked, dropping her to her feet. Her hand clung to my shirt to keep herself steady.

A disgusting sound of metal rubbing against skin made me snap my head to the rogue. He pulled out the knife before it fully took affect on his body. His right forearm was missing. It was blackened at the end and had an occasional piece of ash fall through the air. He tried to stand up but only fell back down again. He tried one more time and was able to stand full height. He looked ready to fight. He wasn't done yet.

"Run," I said. I pushed Blondie on the small of her back to get her going. I glanced back at the rogue to see he already disappeared within the tree. Shit, this guy was persistent.

Blondie and I dashed out of the clearing. From afar, we heard the rogue screech. We came upon another clearing that let to a rocky slope. We skidded to a stop and peered down. It was steep drop and there was a river that led to a waterfall. Maybe we should...

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Blondie," Gray called sharply. Startled at the tone of his voice, I looked up at him. His thoughtful expression looked determined. "I've got an-"

He was cut off by another screech. We looked ahead to see the rogue.

And behind him a dozen lively roots.

Gray and I swore profanities under our breaths of the bad timing.

The roots swung and we barely dodged them. As they missed us, it mercilessly crashed the ground. Every time it hit the earth beneath us gave a violent shake.

I blinked and Gray was suddenly on the rogue choking him to death in a headlock.

I knew that was my chance.

I wielded a few throwing knives between my fingers and flung them at the rogue. The sound of metal piercing into flesh reached all our ears. The rogue screamed with a mix of terror that it was going to become a pile of ash and anger because he couldn't believe that he was defeated. His body slowly turned to ash. A gust of wind flew by and scattered all over the area.

Gray and I stared at each other, chest heaving. In that moment, in the communication between our eyes, we gained a certain respect for each other. We knew we'd never admit out loud. That was for sure. He was too proud and I was too stubborn.

"It's Lucy," I said finally. "Not Blondie."

He chuckled. "Well, _Lucy_," he stressed playfully causing me to glare at him," ever since I met you my day has been...hectic."

"Oh shut up," I smiled. "I'm not the cause of your so called 'hectic' day. That was merely by chance."

"Whatever you say," he rolled his eyes.

After that we fell into a comfortable silence, falling to the ground to rest. I took that chance to go over the recent events.

I - well we - intercepted them from getting to Onibas. Two rogues were normal while one was a pure blood. I wonder if there's some rogue cult or something that's forming. From what I've heard from Laxus and Erza...there is. It's called...what was it... Oracion Seis. Yes, that was it! I believe that they're bribing or persuading some powerful pure bloods about the contract the was made between the royal vampire family and the guild council.

Years ago that contact was sealed by Queen Ur and Guran Doma, the chairman of the Hunter Guild Council. The problem is only fifty-five percent of vampires go by the rules and obligations of the contract while the other forty-five percent became rogues because they couldn't abide by it. They needed - no _wanted - _to feed. They enjoyed the suffering of others and slaughtered many villages and killed plenty of innocent families like...mine.

My mood suddenly dampened.

I didn't want to think about my situation! Agh, this is what I hate about myself. When I think or go over thinks I always come back to that sensitive topic. What's pathetic is that I brought it upon myself.

I felt Gray's eyes on me. I met his calculating gaze with a slight frown. What was he looking at? I'm not that interesting.

"You alright?" he asked. I felt my mouth slightly open. That was surprising. Where did that question come from? Maybe it was about how I'm feeling after the battle with the rogue or something.

"I feel fine," I replied steadily.

"You sure? Just a second ago, you seemed...I don't know...troubled," he stated.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I repeated. Could he easily sense my feelings or was I an open book to him? I analyzed him more curiously through my peripheral vision. The last thing I want is him to catch me staring. God, that would be so embarrassing!

Our rest break was cut short when we heard a thunderous clap beneath us. We snapped our heads down and to my horror I saw the ground crack underneath me...and I was the closest one to the edge of the cliff. The earth must have weakened when the roots smashed down on the ground.

Before I could save myself, the ground crumbled and collapsed. I felt my stomach lurch as I was starting to fall backwards, the ground beneath me already disappearing below me. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

A firm grip grabbed my wrist and yanked me back upwards.

I looked up at my savior, the only person who could've saved me, with a slight look of bewilderment. I immediately felt guilty. I was thinking Gray was like _him, _but he wasn't. Not in the slightest.

The ground beneath us gave a thunderous clap again. A second later the whole cliff we were on gave way.

We were both falling.

And there was no help this time.

Gray instinctively pulled me closer to his chest. I slightly blushed at the sudden contact and held on to him for dear life as my stomach lurched again.

I was the first to land on the rough terrain of the steep slope. I immediately felt the jagged rocked digging into my back with so much force I felt my left shoulder crack. I gritted my teeth at the awful pain that suddenly filled through my shoulder. We started tumbling down the hill in a pattern, rolling over each other and getting painfully scraped and cut by sharp rocks.

We finally hit the bottom and splashed into the rapid water of the river. The abrupt cold water sent a shock through my body. The fast currents loosened both our holds on each other and finally separated us. The rushing water pulled me under and I was forced to use my bad arm to resist the force of the water. It sent me crashing into a boulder with my bad shoulder. A yelp escaped my lips as my shoulder gave a final crack as it became dislocated.

After a few minute being thrashed about by the water, the river suddenly became eerily calm. That's when I heard the sound of a roaring train. I visibly paled. _Oh shit._

It was a waterfall.

A few meters ahead of me was a low branch that came from the enormous dead trees surrounding the river on both sides. They were low and long and luckily there was a tree close enough that a branch stretched across part of the river. When I was drifting under it, I latched onto it with my good arm. A few seconds later another two arms latched onto the same branch. I turned to see Gray right beside me. So he was behind me the whole , the currents didn't separate us and make him drift off somewhere else.

Gray caught my gaze and gave an imperceptible nod of acknowledgement.

I looked ahead to see the river leading to nowhere. The mist from the waterfall was visible and and the rushing water made my stomach clench. We weren't that far away. We were limply hanging on the branch with our bodies being forcefully pulled toward the cascading water. I peered at the branch above me, letting my eyes trail it all the way back to the trunk. The bank was too far away and the river was too deep. If we let go and swim toward it right now we'd be easily dragged away and we'd be falling to our deaths. What would be hilarious and embarrassing at the same time is if the waterfall isn't that tall. But my instincts are telling me that the waterfall is huge because of the force of being pulled to it.

I gave a sigh of relief that we were at least able to delay our fall.

I glanced at the tree again. Okay, I'm really stupid. We could just use our arms and drag ourselves back to the bank using the branch. The problem with that solution is that my left shoulder is no longer a good use to me right now. Gray was smart enough to know that we could've done that. So why didn't he start doing that?

"Hey Gray," I started, highly curious of my theory.

"Hmm?"

"You could've just used your arms and use the branch to easily get back to the bank. Why didn't you?"

"It's nice to know that you care about me," he teased.

I blushed. "Shut up! Don't avoid the question!"

"Well," he glanced down at my limp arm, "I could easily make it, but with that arm of yours you can't help yourself and it would be impossible for me to bring you along with me. Also, I could've just thrown you over to the bank, but ever since you grazed me on the cheek with that blade of yours I've felt myself getting weaker. That was dipped in holy water wasn't it?"

My silence was his answer.

"That just fantastic," he muttered sardonically.

"It's not my fault I didn't know who you were!" I defended.

"Well now you know."

I frowned at him. "That still didn't answer the question."

_Crack!_

My stomach erupted on fire right then. Like that sudden feeling where you trip on the stairs and you're about to fall. I had that same feeling. That spark of fear.

It cracked again, still attached. For the first time, I just realized I was cold and numb from being in the freezing water for so long. The rushing sound of the waterfall sounded like a symphony of death. We were that close to dying. I gave my attention back to Gray. He was gritting his teeth, thinking of some way to get the _both _of us out of this mess. God seemed to go against us as there was no other branch ahead of us.

That's when I made my decision.

I was going to let go.

I was the burden. I was the extra weight he was willing to carry.

It was better this way. If I let go the branch may hold out for Gray to make it to safety. Besides, I don't want to face _him_.

I let my grip slip. His eyes widened. He quickly let go of the weakening branch with one hand and quickly wrapped it around my waist. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Letting go," I stated simply. It had a deeper meaning to that and I think he caught on to it.

Gray's eyes flashed angrily. "Don't you dare throw your life away for mine!"

"You're more important than I am! Your the prince of vampires! I'm just a simple huntress! I'd feel guilty knowing that I was the one that cost you your life! Now let go!"

"No! Are you insane? The answer to your question: I'd feel guilty if I just left you and let you die. It's the same thing as letting you go! I can't accept that!"

I bit my lip. If Gray let go and I fell to my death, I'd wouldn't have to be _his_. It was infuriating at how easily I would throw my life away. Maybe I was being selfish? Thinking of my own problem and being close-minded to everyone else's. I just have to find a reason. It seemed so simple, yet I couldn't even find one.

Pain flashed across my face as I thought about the dreadful future. My friends would get hurt if I didn't fix it. If I died, our deal would break and he'd no longer be chasing me.

"God damnit, Gray! Let go!" I shouted.

"_No,_" he emphasized fiercely.

"You idiot! I'm trying to save your life!"

"I know."

"Then let go," I pleaded, my voice soft and steady.

And he did.

* * *

_**Well, what do you think? **_

_**I'm trying my best to update. I have to say this might be a record for me. Only a few days after chapter one. I'm so proud of myself. But my God, Lies and Love by Cesia14, , that author just updates fast and has become my role model!**_

_**For the GraLu fans that haven't read that story, I suggest you read it. I love it! Maybe you will too.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy :)**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. **_

_**Please**_**_ R&R!_  
**

* * *

**~Remedy~**

Chapter 3

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I felt myself being pulled towards the waterfall.

He actually let go. I felt myself smile, happy that I was able to persuade him.

"What are you so happy about?" Gray asked, obviously curious. His voice seemed to be right next to me. I furrowed my eyebrows. He should be way behind me by now. "Are you that suicidal?"

My head snapped to the right and there he was flowing through the water two feet away from me like it was the most normal thing in the world. I blinked, seeing his dark blue eyes gazing into mine. Finally seeming to register that he let go of the branch instead of me, I exploded.

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. "I TOLD YOU TO LET GO OF ME NOT THE BRANCH!"

"Actually," he started with a small smirk, "you weren't very specific. You said 'let go' not 'let _me _go.'"

"What?! You knew what I meant!"

"I did," he admitted. "But I wouldn't have let go of you anyway. I just tricked you. I let go of you the same time I let go of the branch."

I felt myself trembling in anger. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot," I hissed under my breath. The nerve of that guy! He we are discussing and arguing with each other before we fall to our deaths. Was that normal?

"Besides," he continued with a shrug, "the branch would've snapped completely anyway. And who knows...we may have a chance of surviving."

"Don't be so optimistic. It's infectious," I said. "We're both going to die," I added with a drag because he was coming along and a slight hint of excitement to be free from _him._

"You're definitely suicidal," Gray commented with slightly narrowed eyes. His expression said nothing. Not even his eyes. I couldn't read him. I was only able to catch a flash of anger then it was gone.

Anger for what though?

"Thanks for the observation, Captain Obvious."

"Your welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm," he retorted. His face turned grim as he looked through the depth of my eyes trying to solve me. "I don't know why you think committing suicide is a resolution to whatever your problem is. But, I highly disapprove of the action."

My eyes widened in astonishment. He was very perceptive. This was no time to be impressed though.

I then clenched my jaw in fury. How dare he admonish me like a child! "And why is that?" I bit out forcefully.

"It just tells me that you're a coward."

Suddenly, I felt my stomach twist as I fell. Out of instinct I tried grabbing onto to something to keep me from falling. I grabbed nothing but air. We both crashed into the connecting river below us. My eyes stung as the cold water rushed into my eyes when I stupidly opened them in panic. I swam my way up to the surface, panting in pure relief when I broke through the surface. I was caught off guard when I was falling again. There was another waterfall?! This time the fall felt longer. I wanted to scream but decided against it because I wanted to save air when I would hit the bottom.

When I was submerged under water this time I couldn't push myself back up. No matter how hard I tried I didn't make. The force of the waterfall kept me under for good measure.

This time for good.

My last breath left me and I went limp.

I couldn't move. I couldn't feel. I couldn't see.

.

.

.

It was utter darkness.

I warmly welcomed it.

I felt serene. Like a feather just floating there.

I could finally have peace.

I was going to be free.

Finally.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I walked onto the bank and sprawled against a tree trunk, chest heaving. I stripped off my white coat and navy blue shirt and carelessly threw it on a washed up log. I looked around the area. There was a thick dense forest ahead of me, the river down here had a nice slow current, and the waterfall mist sprayed me once in a while.

Where was Lucy though? Don't tell me she-

My stomach clenched as I immediately stood up and and dove into the river again.

I saw her with eyes closed, resting on the riverbed. I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist and hauled her up to the surface. I swam over to the bank and gently laid her down. My stomach still twisted and turned uncomfortably. It felt even worse when I didn't see her chest moving.

She wasn't breathing.

I pressed my fingers to the pulse in her neck . My breath hitched when I couldn't feel her heart beat. I remained quiet for who knows how long until I heard a definite beat. It was soft, but slowly fading.

Lucy was alive. Barely though.

If I didn't get her breathing soon she would surely die. I couldn't bare with that guilt. Even though I've known her for a few hours I felt attached to her already.

I stared at her lips, open and inviting. Without hesitation, my mouth met hers while I placed my hands on her sternum. I blew air into her then pressed down three times.

She didn't wake up.

I tried again, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"Damn it, Lucy! Wake up!" I growled. My mouth met hers again, more desperate and much fiercer than before.

Her eyes fluttered.

"Come on, Lucy. Stay with me," I muttered breathlessly.

As my lips ghosted over hers, she abruptly gasped, her back arching at the sudden force of inhalation. Her body pressed against my chest, her lips unexpectedly crashing into mine. Her eyes shot open at the kiss and her cheeks started to turning red. Our lips parted immediately and I looked at her but past her with the back of my hand over my tingling lips. Well...that was embarrassing...

"W-What the hell w-was th-that?!" Lucy stuttered, completed flustered. She was still panting and red in the face. I slowly removed the hand from my lips. I ran my tongue over my lips experimentally, still tasting her strawberry lips.

"It's called CPR," I said as nonchalantly as I could with a smirk plastered on my face. "How are you feeling now?"

"Alive and exhausted," she groaned. She winced when she accidentally moved her left arm. My eyes narrowed, noticing it was protruding from a weird angle. It was her arm the was bothering her from before. I remember the sickening crack I heard when we were tumbling town the slope into the river.

So that's what it was.

Now that I got a good look at it, it seems she dislocated her shoulder.

"Want me to put it back in place for you?" I suddenly asked. Lucy looked up, confused. I pointed to her left arm. "Your shoulder."

She gave a nervous smile. "That would nice." I raised my brows, surprised that she'd allow me to help her.

Lucy stood up and drifted over. She sat down in front of me at an angle, giving me easy access to her shoulder...and neck... I placed my hand on the bone that stuck out, which caused her to flinch at the pain...or maybe it was just my cold hands. I couldn't tell.

"Sorry," I apologized softly. "This is going to hurt."

"I know," she said with melancholy. What she said next mystified me considering we met not to long ago.

"I trust you."

I gave a chuckle. She glanced back at me with curious eyes. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing really. It's just hard to believe you're trusting me. We just met," I said. Lucy laughed. Something I thought I'd never hear from her. It made her more...angelic. I couldn't help but give a small genuine smile.

"I guess so," she smiled. "But...it's kind of hard not to trust you because you saved my life." She involuntarily bit her bottom lip, her cheeks still dusted with red.

"You shouldn't trust me so easily," I admonished, cracking her bone back in place. Lucy hissed in pain, reflexively cradling her arm. "Better?" I asked.

"Much better," she sighed. She rested on her good side and shut her eyes. "Thank you," she murmured before falling asleep, her chest rising and falling peacefully.

"Your welcome," I said back even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

The afternoon sun bathed us in warm sunlight. I decided to get a fire going to dry my shirt and coat. I moved Lucy closer to the fire, so she could dry off too.

I slumped against a tree, tired yet fully awake. I stared up at the cloudless sky with the human girl not to far way from me plaguing my thoughts. What piqued my interest about her was her eyes. They looked so innocent from afar but up close they seem tormented. Lucy's character was perplexing. I don't know what to think of her. For some time, I observed her.

Memorizing her.

Her golden hair free from its ponytail sprawled all around her glistened against the fire, the shadows of the fire dancing across her smooth porcelain skin, her peaceful face while she slept, her strawberry scent...

I finally looked away, clenching my jaw.

I was getting too attached.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I felt warm. Really warm.

The pleasant warmth woke me up from my slumber.

When I opened my eyes they were slightly blurry, so I gently rubbed them with my fists. I sat up, stretching my arms and giving a yawn. A small groan escaped my lips as I felt soreness course through my left shoulder. I clicked my tongue in disdain.

I was surprised to find that my hair and clothes were dry instead of sticking to my skin. My eyes glinted with appreciation towards the cackling fire that was a few feet away.

"So you're finally awake," a smooth deep voice said. I jumped, scared out of my wits, and instinctively whirled a knife in the direction I heard it come from. I thought I was alone. I recognized that voice though. Oh, don't tell me I...

"Holy shit!" Gray shouted. The moonlight gleamed off the knife I just threw. It was a millimeter above Gray's head. Relief flooded through me. Good thing, I didn't see where it came from. "Are you trying to kill me?!" his voice snapped.

"No, I'm so sorry! It was reflex! You just scared me and I...forgot that I wasn't alone," I explained feverishly.

"Remind me never to say anything when you wake up."

I face palmed. "I said I was sorry. How long was I out?"

"Fire hours," he stated..

"Fire hours," I echoed, aghast. "Aw fuck, I got to go!" Master must be really worried! Speaking of being worried, Levy and Natsu are going to bombard me with questions when I come back. Just great...

"Hold on," Gray called. I faced him and for the first time since I met him I really got a good look at him.

He was handsome like all male vampires were. Spiky raven black hair, hypnotic dark blue eyes, and pale skin (no surprise there; he _is _a vampire). He was wearing black pants with a black silver-studded belt, which included a silver chain that limply hung on the side and black combat boots. Lastly, he was shirtless and had a chain necklace with a sword pendant.

What really caught my attention though was that he was shirtless. I had a good view at his muscular chest and he had a six pack.

A freaking six pack...

I bet I looked really stupid staring at him.

"Yeah?" I quirked my eyebrow. In reply something hit my face and fell in my hands. I looked down to see hos white coat that he was wearing earlier. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Take it. It's cold," he said, putting the fire out. He swiftly put his shirt and an annoyed look, seeing I didn't put his coat on. A gust of wind blew, prickling my skin with cold air. I shivered and put his coat on reluctant. It was nice and warm though.

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"You need it more than I do," Gray insisted. "I'm a vampire. The cold doesn't bother me."

"Alright, thanks...again."

"Don't mention it," he smirked.

Then he was gone.

* * *

"So how was the mission?" Master Makarov asked as I walked into his office. He was sipping coffee from a mug and sitting on his large office desk since he was so tiny. He cast me a curious glance, seeing how out of breath of was.

"Avoiding Natsu and Levy," I panted. He gave an understanding nod. "The mission was more problematic than I thought."

"How so?" he asked with a brow raised.

"Well, you told me that Lisanna only sighted two rogues..." I started.

"That's correct," he stated with a nod.

"There was a third. It was a pure blood." Master Makarov's eyes widened substantially.

"A pure blood?" he echoed with disbelief. "That's quite rare..."

"I know. That's what he said."

"He?" Master Makarov inquired, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Gray Fullbuster."

He choked on his coffee, banging his desk. I slapped him on the back helpfully. His coughing subsided gradually and he stared at me. "Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid..." he whispered, rubbing his temples.

I frowned thoughtfully. "No, not really."

Master Makarov sighed. "Well, do tell."

I told him how I attacked him because I didn't know who he was and how we fought together to take down the pure blood, which led to us tumbling down a rocky slope into a river and then falling down the waterfall. I didn't go in to detail about how I dislocated my shoulder, Gray's "CPR", and the discussion we had before Gray let go of the branch.

"Seems you had quite a day," Master Makarov commented. "You just gave me an idea. I'll let you know about it tomorrow. While you're on your way, send Erza in for me." He then muttered, "I just need Queen Ur's approval for this..."_  
_

I nodded and left. Once I was outside and heading towards my dorm, I couldn't help but feel suspicious of what the old man was thinking.

Hopefully I wasn't involved.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think?**_

_**Forgive me, it's shorter than the other chapters. **_

_**Sorry about not posting it earlier. I was studying for ISEE exams. Blah, I just took it today and it was horrible. Sitting down for three hours and using my mind was so draining. The good side of the whole thing was that I didn't have to go to school because of it. Hahaha! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**_

_**Enjoy XD Sorry, if there are any typos. I didn't read over it. I wanted to update this for you guys as fast as possible.**_

_**Please R&R! It keeps me going :)**_

* * *

**~Remedy~**

Chapter 4

* * *

**Gray's POV**

"So how'd it go?" my mother asked as I entered her study. Her eyes were still trained to some letter she was reading. There was a scarlet-headed girl standing respectfully a few feet away. She wore Heart Kreuz armor, a blue skirt with a brown belt holding a sheathed sword, and black combat boots. She looked oddly familiar.

"There was a pure blood."

My mother's alarmed eyes shifted to my mine and the scarlet-haired girl turned her head with a curious expression. I recognized that face. "Erza?" I asked.

"Prince Gray," she acknowledged with a smile. I scratched the back of my head uncomfortably.

"Please, just call me Gray. It's nice seeing you again."

"Likewise," Erza said.

"Did you take care of the pure blood?" my mother asked. I nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." She signed the document and handed it back to Erza. "Rest up dear. It's very late."

Erza bowed. "Thank you for your time and hospitality." I watched her retreating form with narrowed eyes. Why was she here at this hour?

"Did you recognize the pure blood?" I looked back at my mom and shook my head. "Anything else?"

"I had a bit of help."

Ur leaned in curiously. "Oh really? By who?"

"A huntress named Lucy."

"Oh, you met Lucy? Huh, so Makarov wasn't lying," she mused. I gave her an inquisitive look. What the hell was she talking about? I cleared my throat to snap her out of her reverie.

"In case you're wondering why Erza was here was because she came with a letter from Master Makarov of Fairy Tail. He's asking for our alliance to help with the increasing number of rogues. They said they're going to need all the help they can get. He also said that you and Lucy met by chance on the mission I sent you on," Ur explained.

"That's right," I confirmed hesitantly. Where was she getting at?

"Well, he said that since you guys worked together and are familiar with each other he suggested that you two should work together on some missions. The more the merrier," Ur said cheerfully. My eyebrow twitched.

"Did you...agree?"

"Of course I did!" she nodded.

"...So you're telling me that Lucy and I have to work _together_?"

"Uh-huh," Ur smiled. I dragged the heel of my hand over my cheek. She frowned. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing." _Lucy's scent is just overwhelming that's all.__  
_

"You're dismissed. Take it easy now."

I walked out of Ur's study and leaned against the double doors once I was outside. I can't believe that this is happening to me.

"You look dead," a voice spoke. I looked up to see Lyon with a stupid smirk on his face as he strolled up to me. I glared at him. Of all the time there, he just has to annoy me now when I'm not in the mood.

"Yeah, it would make sense. I just came back from my mission, genius," I bit out.

"Oh lighten up will you," he sighed. We started walking down the long hallway from Ur's study towards my quarters. "I'm just wondering..." he started.

"What?"

"Where's your favorite coat? It's weird seeing you without it," Lyon remarked. I looked down to see I was just wearing my shirt with no jacket or coat. I bit the inside of my cheek. Don't tell me I left it in the forest... No, wait...I gave it to Lucy...

"Oh, during the mission I bumped into a huntress and we went through a shitload of events and she ended up needing the coat more than I did," I explained.

"A huntress?" Lyon said with interest. "What happened exactly?"

"She attacked me-" Lyon burst out laughing.

"She-She attacked you?! Ha, I wish I could've see that!" I face palmed. How do I put up with this guy?

"Yes, she attacked me, we came across a pure blood, cliff collapsed, we fell into a river, then we fell off a waterfall, and she almost died. There that's what happened."

"Geez, no wonder-" he stopped walking as he passed an open window. His face suddenly turned intent and serious. I stopped with him and remained silent. There were voices coming from the Royal Garden. Lyon and I shared a look and peered out the window to see two soldiers conversing. I recognized the both of them. Their shifts were during the day. Why were they out at this hour? They should be in the servants' quarters. Lyon seemed to have thought the same thing, so we just stood still and listened.

"So in two days is the day, right?" a deep voice asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe they have the nerve to actually think of attacking Fairy Tail," the other man said. My ears perked up. Fairy Tail?!

"We are under his commands though. It's just to shake this up a bit. They plan to destroy the guild."

"Are they trying to leave Magnolia wide open?"

"Yeah, with the guild out of the way they'll have to find some other place to resort to and keep Magnolia protected for the future attack that O-"

"Shhhh! You don't know who might be listening!"

Lyon and I backed away slowly.

"Traitors," he growled. "We have to let mom know."

"They must be from a bigger cult..." I said thoughtfully.

"I've heard things have been getting out of hand lately. Even Master Makarov requested our help," Lyon said. "I've had enough of these stupid cults. Grimiore Heart was just a pain in the ass."

"Don't remind me," I glowered.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_Running. I'm running._

_ Feet thumping against the ground hurriedly._**  
**

_Monster...chasing me._

_Run. Run. Run faster._

_Panting heavily._

_"Lucy...I'm right behind you."_

_Blood. Lots of blood on his flawless face._

_His lips rough on mine._

_Fangs piercing the soft skin of my neck._

_Fear. So much fear._

_"If you can't find your reason to live...your body and soul will belong to me...forever."_

_Gildarts warm smile._

_Those piercing red eyes._

_Reason to live. My reason to live..._

* * *

I woke up gasping and bolted upright in reflex. I clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming and waking Levy up. My eyes felt heavy and my body felt hot and sweaty. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand to feel that it was slick with a layer of sweat. Groaning in irritation, I groggily climbed out of bed and glanced at my alarm clock that glared back the red numbers of 4:36 AM.

Grabbing my usual clothing I trudged to the bathroom. I closed the door silently and looked at myself in the mirror like I usually did when I woke up. It was routine when I had the nightmares. Messy hair from twisting and turning, baggy eyes from a restless sleep... I sighed. It was all the same.

I came out of the shower shortly feeling completely refreshed and clear-minded (not really). I looked at my alarm clock again and shook my head tiredly in disbelief. It was 4:53 AM. In two hours and fifty-two minutes breakfast would be served. I heard my stomach growl. That's right... I didn't eat anything last night because I was too tired from that...mission.

My thoughts drifted to Gray. I wonder what he's doing right now. Rumor has it that vampires don't really need sleep. Next time I meet him I'm going to ask him if that's true. Hold on... Why am I thinking about him? I concluded that I was just curious and stalked towards the cafeteria.

Like usual, it was eerily quiet and deserted so early in the morning. For the first time I noticed that the hallways seemed darker than usual and as I passed an intersection of another hallway I stopped in the middle and faced to the left, eyeing the library doors that were conspicuously ominous. It felt...unnerving. Who knew it would be so creepy in the morning... I gave an involuntary shudder and briskly opened the cafeteria double doors.

The cafeteria was empty except for Cana who was passed out at the bar. Her long dark brown hair was draped over her face and her cheeks were the color red. I chuckled. That girl drank too much.

I whistled a cheery tune from somewhere off the top of my head and headed into the kitchen. Just in case I scanned the place to see if any of the chefs were here.

Nope. No one. Just me.

I flicked on the lights and raided the fridge now humming the same tune. I grabbed a slice of bread and some butter. I placed the bread in the toaster and waited for what seemed like forever until I finally decided to get some orange juice in the meantime. The toaster beeped as I grabbed a glass from a cupboard. A few seconds later, I contently crunched onto the toasted bread that was spread with butter. I ate it quickly and gulped the orange juice down like my life depended on it. I wanted to get out of here before anyone would spot me.

Flicking off the lights and obliterating any evidence that I was here, I headed to the ominous library. Of all the places I could go to I always came here for some odd reason or another. I picked up a random book and sat down in my special corner. When I got myself comfortable, I took a good look at the book. It had a beautiful bold font that glistened with gold capital letters. I ran my fingers over it and read the title out loud to myself.

"The History of Fairy Tail," I murmured softly. I opened the cover gently and sneezed. I gaped at how much dust filled the air. How long has no one read it? That means Levy didn't even read it... Oh my God, this is like a discovery or something. I glanced back at the shelf where I picked it up. I noticed that all the book there were old and had dull hard covered books. This book, unlike the others, had beautiful floral designs across the cover and binding. The pages were even lined with gold and it was freaking thick and heavy. I must of picked it up from the historical section or Fairy Tail's archives.

I flipped through the pages experimentally and was surprised to find tons of blank paged in the back. I smiled. Fairy Tail was still going, so they probably are still recording important events. Whoever they was did a pretty good job designing the book, but it didn't even have the author's name. I laughed softly. What did the book do? Have the words magically appear in the book?

I then flipped back to the table of contents and the bold titles, **Blood Treaty** and **Forbidden Love**, stood out to me. Every hunter and vampire new of this treaty and there has been a lot of dispute over it, but I never really knew how it was created. I turned to the page and skimmed through it. I came upon a black and white picture of the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, and Queen Ur's father and mother, King Lamar and Queen Uriana.

I was shocked that the first master was so young.

"_Mavis Vermillion, first master of Fairy Tail, and King Lamar and Queen Uriania signed the Blood Treaty after winning the war against Zeref and other vampires that caused the Mass Murder of Magnolia in the year X679. The treaty stated that vampires would leave humans be and coexist with each other and survive on animal blood._

_For several years, the treaty was followed and a few hours before Mavis passed away she appointed Purehito, a pure blood vampire, as the second master of Fairy Tail to carry on her legacy. For many years Purehito followed Mavis's wishes and then he decided to resign from his position in the year X736. He gave Makarov Dreyar his position as the third master. _

_Everything was peaceful and not one vampire dared to disobey the treaty until twenty years later. During those twenty years, Purehito founded a pure blood cult called Grimoire Heart. He changed his name to Hades and raised young vampires called the Seven Kin of Purgatory. His cult grew from seven to twenty very shortly and he devised-"_

I paused. Speaking of devised...what was Master Makarov planning? It had my mind reeling.

I pursed my lips. He mentioned that I gave him the idea of something and wanted me to send Erza... He also muttered something about Queen Ur's approval. Approval of what though? I laid my head on my arms and closed my eyes in frustration. I couldn't think of anything that he'd like to request. And why would he want Erza? Now that I remember, Erza didn't come back last night. When I came back it was already late, so whatever Makarov sent her to do last night at an irregular hour must've been of real importance, including Queen Ur being mentioned in the ordeal. A negotiation of some sort? I shook my head. Erza wasn't the best when it came to negotiation. She just threatens people to tell her what they know and if they don't answer immediately they get knocked out...

I breathed heavily and exhaled in distress. What was going on? I was itching to find out.

When I inhaled again I noticed something was off. I smelled something different. There was nothing wrong with it. It smelled nice, but I don't own anything that has this scent. I sniffed a third time to make sure.

It was definitely not mine. It was certainly masculine though. I raised a brow at the white fabric that covered my arm. My eyes trailed from my arm then to my shoulder. My eyes widened. _What the hell?!_

It was Gray's coat.

I stood up immediately and whirled around, examining that I really was wearing his coat. How did I not know that I put it on?! This was unsettling...

I immediately peeled it off and set it on the table in front of me. I slumped back down in my chair and stared at it with a worrisome frown. Did I put it on deliberately or accidentally? I laughed lightly. What am I getting so worked up about? I was probably just tired in the morning that I didn't even see what I was grabbing.

The AC decided to turn on at that moment and I felt gusts of cold air caress my skin. I shivered and hugged myself. I unwillingly looked back at Gray's coat, tempted to put it back on. _Don't put it on. Don't put it on. Don't out it on._ Another gust of cold air pricked my skin.

I slammed my fists on the table irately. "Screw it," I muttered to myself. I took the coat and put it back on and sighed contently as I was no longer exposed to the cold. It's not like Gray would care anyway.

"Screw what?" a familiar voice asked in pure curiosity. I jumped out of my seat and whirled around to see Natsu leaning against a book shelf with a plate full of food. His cheeks were swelled, stuffed with food and he was chewing and stuffing more food into his mouth. I gave a half-smile. Ah Natsu.

"Nothing," I said, voice even. "Just reading."

He gazed at me for a second then shrugged. "If you say so... Why are you up so early?"

I rolled my eyes. "I usually wake up at this hour. Why are _you _up so early? You're the sleepyhead."

"I was hungry!" he said defensively with a pout. "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, not at all," I grinned. "What time is it?"

"Well," he scratched his chin in thought. "I'm guessing around 5:15 in the morning. "

"What exactly are you doing here in the library of all places?"

"Cana sent me to get you. She said she wants to tell you your fortune."

"She was passed out when I went through the cafeteria though."

"She said that she heard you."

I stood up and hesitantly put the historical book back. I could check it out, but the librarian wasn't even here yet. I could just come back later though and read more about it. Plus, I could finally figure out why vampires and humans couldn't be together in the form of love. I wasn't the type for romance, but it interested me because Porlyusica, the medical doctor of Fairy Tail, was a half-breed.

I waved my hand. "Thanks for letting me know," I said.

"Sure. Oh yeah," he called back. "Do you know where Erza is? I wanted to spar with her late last night, but she disappeared."

"Master sent me to get her for him. I think she's on a mission."

"Huh, alright. See you in the cafeteria," he said.

I went back to the cafeteria and walked up to the sleeping girl. I shook her shoulders lightly.

"Cana," I said. "I'm here."

She shifted and opened her eyes. Her brown orbs made contact with mine and she giggled, clearly drunk. I nervously smiled as she sat up sluggishly and swatted her hair out of her face. She waved her hand towards her. "Lucy," she slurred then giggled again, "come over here. I want to tell you your fortune."

"That's okay, Cana. Get more sleep. I'm going to-"

"But Luuuuuucy," she whined, "for all the time that I've known you I've never been able to tell you your fortune!"

"Cana, you're drunk," I stated bluntly. I knew she had high tolerance for alcohol, but this time she was just out of it for real.

"No I'm not! I'm sober!" she yelled. "I won't stop bugging you until you oblige!"

I glared at her and she glared right back. She then dropped her gaze down sadly.

"Fine..." I mumbled softly. I can't stand to see my friends unhappy. "Why not?"

She beamed at me. "A'ta girl! I'll do a simple four-card spread!" I sighed as I sat on the bar stool next to her as she happily took out her Tarot cards and skillfully shuffled them. She then split them into two decks and placed four random cards face down in a diamond shape. "Which card to you want me to decipher first?"

"Does it really matter?" I asked, looking at the back of each card.

"Nope, I can just flip them all over at once if you want."

"Yeah, that'll do." Cana flipped all four cards over and I heard her whistle in amazement.

"Interesting fortune you got there."

"What does it all mean? Is it good or bad?" I said, absently staring at the one card that caught my attention. It looked like a half-man and half-goat dancing around wildly, out of control.

"Well this one," Cana tapped her finger on the card with the magician that was carrying a wooden box that was closed, "The Magician is an awesome card but can also have a setback depending on your whole fortune. In this case, looking at all your cards, it's good. The closed wooden box with his hand grabbing a black cloth over it means that you'll reveal new ideas that you've never thought of before or you'll find the answer to your problem."

I nodded with my brows scrunched down.

She pointed to the next card that had a skeletal figure dressed in a black flowing robe that carried a scythe. In the background was a rising sun. "This is Death," Cana said mysteriously. My heart clenched. Death? She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry," she soothed. "Death means the end. It could be the end of anything. A rough week, a houseplant dies, someone special dies, the end of a trip, the end of a deal, etc." My eyes narrowed when she said the world 'deal'. My deal with Midnight is coming close... It's almost my birthday. I'll be eighteen soon. I bit my lip to stop myself from sobbing. Then I'll belong to him...forever.

"Alright, next card," Cana said eagerly with a wide grin on her face. "This card right here is the Ace of Cups." The card showed a picture of an antique goblet sitting in the middle of a pink flower on a pond.

"Is that good?" I inquired hopefully.

Cana laughed. "Hell yeah! It means that your emotions are gradually rising for love."

"L-Love?!" I spluttered, leaning back with my face flustered. "What's that supposed to mean?! I don't like anyone!"

"Not yet," Cana smirked. "The Ace of Cups usually indicates that a new swelling emotion for love is building, which you don't fully understand. You may have caught sight of someone that made or will make your heart flutter."

"What's this one?" I said, changing the subject hurriedly. The last thing I wanted was to have a lecture about men and relationships.

"Hmmm," Cana mused. "It's called The Devil."

"The Devil?" I echoed, voice strained. This was the card that interested me earlier.

"The picture of the half-man and half-goat is the Greek god Pan. He's a god of pleasure and abandon, of wild behavior and unbridled desires. This card can mean many things. It usually means about honesty with yourself. Like what do you truly want? When it represents a person, The Devil can be a man or woman of wealth or they have these qualities: persuasiveness, aggression, and erotic power. A puppet master."

"Is that...me?" I breathed shakily.

"Of course not!" Cana exclaimed. "It may be someone in your life."

"May?"

"When the card isn't indicating a person it represents temptation or addiction. Anything hard that we find to resist. Like chocolate, beer, sex, smoking, whatever other things that people can get hooked up on."

"This card, The Devil, can it be good or bad?"

Cana nodded. "Yeah, it's the most dangerous and powerful card. At its worst, its the card of someone in your life that could be a stalker, relentless, power hungry, the enslaver. At its best, it means cutting lose, going for the gold.

"Cutting lose?"

Cana pursed her lips. "Say that I have a thing for someone-"

"Laxus," I said smugly. She glared at me, her cheeks even redder but continued like I never said anything.

"and I'm resisting to acknowledge it. I cut loose and just go for it and see what happens and we may end up together. Going for the gold," she finished. She then smiled. "And that was your fortune Lucy." Her head hit the table a second later and she was snoring. I sweat dropped. How was she even sober through all of that?

I gazed at nothing in particular.

The Magician, Death, Ace of Cups, and the Devil...

New ideas or answers, the end of something, emotions of building love, and Midnight or my temptations...

What does it all mean?

* * *

_**Hahaha :D I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. **_

_**Sorry it took me long to update. But woohoo! I finally did XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters._**

**_*sigh* I'm getting so tired of saying that._**

**_Here's chapter 5..._**

* * *

**~Remedy~**

Chapter 5

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

For two days I've been pondering about my fortune and it has been driving me nuts. I would do small tasks to set my mind of the subject, but it would always come drifting back to my mind. Mira and Levy worried about me and tried to convince me to spill what's on my mind, but I can't do that. I just can't.

I heaved a sigh as I sat at the bar full of people, stirring a glass of water filled with ice. At Fairy Tail, everyone usually stayed up late and drank, getting tipsy. Cana always told me that the best thing to do when you've had a rough day or frustrating problem, you could just drink it all away. I couldn't afford to do that. Besides that, I can't tolerate alcohol as well as Cana.

I glanced at the clock on the wall that read, 9:37 PM. I gave another sigh. What was wrong with me? I couldn't even push myself to put a smile on my face.

A pink-haired friend of mine slid in the bar stool next to me with a soft grin on his face and ordered some food. I smiled back politely then took a sip of my water. There was a comfortable silence between us. Just to make conversation I asked, "How's it going with you and Lisanna?"

He choked on his drink, coughing hysterically. Out of breath he looked up at me with glassy eyes from coughing too much. "Fine, why?" he croaked. I arched a brow at his crimson face. What was he blushing about?

"Just wondering."

"I just have to ask," he started, innocently curious. "Why do you keep wearing that white coat?" I tilted my head down and looked to see that I was indeed wearing Gray's coat...again. I knew that something was wrong with me. I think Mira pointed out about the same matter yesterday. Why do I keep putting it on? It was just...strange that I unconsciously put it on and wasn't even aware of it.

"No reason," I replied. "It's just...warm." _It makes me feel safe._

"Whatever you say," Natsu said skeptically.

"Anyway," I rose from seat and gulped down the glass of water and gave a content sigh, "I'm going to bed. Night." Natsu's voice stopped me.

"Lucy."

"Yeah?" I asked, surprised at his soft tone.

"...Take it easy, will ya? Oh and tell Gramps that Macao won't be able to go on the scouting mission. The damn guy is under the weather."

I grinned. So, he was worried about me. Damn, I must me like an open book.

"I will." He smiled at my answer and waved. I waved back and walked out of the cafeteria.

I found it quite odd that Erza still hadn't returned yet. From what I've heard from Master Makarov, it was a simple mission. She should've been back yesterday. I hope she's not in trouble or anything. But...this is Erza I'm talking about.

I strolled to Master's office and then suddenly froze mid-step as I heard voices talking and chatting. My curiosity got the better of me, so I stayed silent. I sighed in annoyance and knocked the door, pushing my impertinent attitude away. The voices I heard earlier silenced as heard a muffled 'come in'. I entered and suppressed my urge to gape.

I see Master standing on a stool with Erza by his side and Gray on the opposite side of Master's desk with a white spikey-haired guy. On Gray's other side was a beautiful girl with straight dark purple hair that looked vaguely familiar . Master's desk was covered in a giant map of Magnolia and on the side was a smaller map of Fairy Tail's layout. They all stared at me with questioning glances. I blinked in confusion, perplexed at what was going on.

"I didn't know you were back Erza," I said. "Seems I worried for nothing," I added. She smiled and gave me a bone-crushing hug. Everyone cringed as there was a loud clang as my head hit her armor and I swore I saw stars. I meekly patted Erza on the shoulder while Master Makarov gave me an expectant look.

"Natsu wanted me to stop by to tell you that Macao won't be able to do the scouting mission because he's under the weather," I explained.

"Hmm, good to know. Tell him to get well for me," he said. His eyes turned back to Gray and his company. "From what you've told me, you already know Gray. This boy here is Lyon, Gray's older brother," he introduced. I met Gray's dark blue eyes with a small acknowledging smile before glancing to the older looking boy beside him. He greeted me with a smirk. I felt my blood boil.

That stupid smirk.

It looked exactly like Gray's, except that his was more roguish than wolfish. His spiky white hair was jutted upwards aside for a few strands that fell over his left eye. Speaking of his eyes, the were slanted and pitch black. Combined with his smirk, his personality spoke "mischievous".

He then turned me to the taller girl beside him. "And this is-"

Hold on, dark purple hair that it was almost black, brown eyes, the eldest I suppose, looks like Queen Ur...

"Ultear?" I said. The said girl's eyes widened slightly and then an impressed smile twitched on her lips.

"Seems you know your facts," she said. I smirked then a question popped into my mind.

"Not to be rude," I said, "but what are you all doing here?"

"Preparing for battle," Master stated. I arched a brow. "Might as well explain it to you now," he grumbled.

"Battle?" I said breathlessly.

"When I came back from my mission where we met that pure blood rogue," Gray began, "Lyon and I overheard two of our guards chatting about an oncoming attack."

"They mentioned Fairy Tail and said they wanted to scare you guys a bit," Lyon added. "So we told our mother, Ur, and Erza and we formulated a plan. We don't know how well it's going to go though. Ultear predicts that most of the city will be destroyed."

"We brought a group of loyal knights that are our strongest. Hopefully, they'll help prevent anything worse for Magnolia," Ultear said, biting her lip.

"Why didn't you contact other pure bloods that are your allied?" I asked. "Is it because of the increasing rate of them going rogue?"

"That's half of it," Gray informed tiredly. "They might help us, but if they're really against us, they'd report our movements to their higher-ups in whatever damn cult they're in."

"We have good allies, but they're having a battle of their own right now," Lyon inferred, running a hand through his hair.

"Hn, I see," I mumbled, walking up to the desk. My eyes scanned over the map eagerly. "So what exactly is the plan? And when do the rogues plan to come?"

"They plan on coming before midnight," Erza said. "We're splitting ourselves into teams and covering different parts in Magnolia. One of the knights is at the Kardia Cathedral as we speak. He's going to ring the bell as a sign of alarm when he spots them." I nodded. Simple enough.

"The teams?" I asked.

"Well," Makarov said indifferently, "we planned on evening out the teams, but there will be a few pairs like you and Gray." I felt my throat tighten.

"Is that so?" I strained a smile. I glanced at Gray's emotionless face, but his eyes had a tinge of smugness and amusement.

"Since you already worked together, it would seem easier," he elucidated. "I'm going to let you two head out and guard the southern part of the town, here." Master tapped the map. "I'm going to let everyone else know and speed things up."

Gray and I left silently. We didn't utter a single word to one another until we got outside.

"This is annoying," I stated with a flat tone. Gray rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm the one who should be saying that," he said. "But I have to say, I'm happy I'm not with the flaming-headed idiot."

"Natsu?"

"The one and only."

"You two know each other?" That's interesting. Natsu never mentioned anything about Gray.

"We were on a mission together once and it ended up pretty bad."

"Did you guys destroy the town or something?"

Gray looked at me with wide eyes. "How'd you know?"

"Seems like the very type of thing Natsu would do, but you?" I shook my head, incredulous at the new information.

"We don't get...along well."

"I hardly believe that," I whispered. I stopped walking when I noticed we in the southern area of Magnolia. I leaned against a house and yawned. I should've drank coffee if I knew that this was going to happen. I glared at the black clouds overhead."Why are you helping us?"

"That was Makarov's idea or whatever," Gray said with a shrug. "He made Erza send it a documentmanually, so a rogue wouldn't take the it easily, which is a alliance of some sort. So, I have to help you." He suddenly smirked. "I didn't know you liked my coat so much."

I blinked and felt my cheeks heat up slowly. _Oh shit!_ I slipped it off and shoved it to his chest. "Here! Happy now?"

"It's fine," he said hoarsely, clenching his jaw. "Just...keep it for now..."

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I felt her scrutinizing me for a moment before her gaze softened. "You okay? You seem tense."

"I'm fine," I said, voice tight. I threw my coat back with her mesmerizing scent with it. She hesitantly put it back on. I dragged the heel of my hand across my face. God, I almost lost it there. Why does she have to smell so...amazing?

The deafening silence was broken by the ringing of bells. It was a light, merry tune that had a underlying message to it.

Many houses started switching there lights on. One by one each house started blinking on like wildfire until the whole town was awake. There were some screams scattered around the town, coming from everywhere. I whirled at the sound of shattering glass nearby. Lucy and I exchanged a look before appearing at the scene.

I scrunched my noise in disgust while Lucy's breath hitched. A rogue a few feet away, held a mangled child greedily gulping down the blood and tossing the child away like trash when the child was completely dry of life. Lucy stared at the vacant empty eyes of the child before slamming her fist into the rogue's face. There was a sickening crunch as he was sent flying. I quickly followed up and lifted him up by the throat.

He was already dead.

I had to say that I was impressed. It only took one good punch in the face or the rogue was just very weak. I dropped his limp form onto the ground before turning back to Lucy. She was staring motionlessly into the child's vacant eyes.

The cathedral's bells continuously rang but with more urgency.

More rogues appeared, some fixated on us - mostly Lucy while others spread out and hunted for prey and destroyed the town.

"Lucy," I called. My voice seemed to snap her out of her daze. "Are you ready?"

"You know it," she affirmed. Her knives extended into twin swords.

"Ice-Make: Death Scythe," I yelled, unconsciously stripping of my shirt. A large scythe made of ice formed and I casually leaned it against my shoulder. Three rogues lunged at me and I easily evaded them leaping into the air, slashing my weapon down on their exposed backs. I landed on ground and instinctively jabbed my scythe backwards, hitting a rouge in the stomach, stunning him for a moment before spinning around and slicing him clean through the middle.

"Tch," one of the rogues scoffed. "You think you can kill-" he suddenly gulped as Lucy ominously loomed over him with a deadly aura, before graciously severing his head off. Meanwhile, I changed my scythe into twin swords like Lucy's weapons.

"Hey, stop copying me!" she shouted childishly.

"I'm not copying you, it's the opposite!" I retorted. "I've been using swords before you were born!" I smashed the flat of my sword into an unlucky, careless rogue who flew back a few meters, crashing into a few of his buddies.

Our back bumped into each others as we faced a circle of oncoming rogues. "This is like last time," Lucy chuckled. "Just way more rogues."

"That was it looks like, Blondie," I said. She threw me a glare at the nickname. "That was the mission where there was that persistent pure blood rogue, right?"

Lucy nodded, knocking down another unfortunate rogue. "Yeah, then it kept getting worse."

"Cliff collapsed," I recalled absently, dodging a sloppy attack and responding with a far more precise one. "Then the river I believe."

"That's right. Then the waterfall, my dislocated shoulder, almost died," Lucy listed. She kicked a rogue in the back causing him to crash into a deserted bakery.

"I think you forgot one thing," I observed, then scowled at the barely diminished horde of enemies. "This is taking too long," I remarked, as I froze the ground surrounding us. The rogues feet became encased in ice and couldn't move even if they tried. "Ice-Make: Geyser!" I shouted, slamming the ground with my fists. Lucy watched in awe as towers of ice spikes impaled each enemy.

"What'd I forget?" she asked. "God, it's like thirty degrees cooler!" Lucy shivered, teeth chattering. I smirked, glancing over my shoulder to look her in the eye.

"CPR." Her face flushed.

"That wasn't something that went wrong in the mission!" she countered.

I arched a brow, my smirk growing wider. "Didn't go wrong? So you enjoyed it?" Her face turned even more crimson.

"I didn't say-"

"Lucy!" a voice called, interrupting my fun. A short white-haired girl leaped down panting.

"Lisanna, what's wrong?" Lucy questioned with concern evident in her voice.

"We managed to wipe all of them out, but the guild's been destroyed!" Lisanna sobbed. "The western part of the town has been burnt down too. We were able to stop it from getting worse, but the town's basically in rubble."

"Where are the others?" I asked patiently.

"At the Kardia Cathedral," she replied. "Follow me."

We jumped from roof to roof. As we were running, I didn't see a single house standing. Lisanna wasn't exaggerating. The whole place really was in rubble. I glanced at Lucy to see she had a pained expression. It must be hard on all of them. Maybe Ultear can use her Arc of Time...

We reached the others and found all of them sitting on what used to be the steps of the cathedral. Some hunters were pretty beat up while others didn't have a single scratch on them. There was this old pink-haired lady and small blue-haired girl tending to the wounded while some tried to lift people's spirits. Lucy ran up to some of her friends, asking if they were okay. I watched her laugh and smile. I looked at all of them.

So these were Fairy Tail hunters.

I smiled lopsidedly. No wonder they're the best. They can make it through thick and thin together.

"Ultear," I called. She turned around and draped an arm over my shoulders.

"What is it?"

"Arc of Time?"

Ultear shook her head. "I could try, but the seal on my back is restricting my power."

I raised my brows disbelievingly. "Still? After all this time?"

"It's almost gone," she assured. "I just need more time."

"Don't worry, Ultear has an idea," Lyon clarified. "And mom is going to agree with it."

"That's right," Ultear nodded with a smile. "We didn't sign the alliance for nothing."

My eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

Ultear gave me a rare grin. "Listen up!" she shouted. Everyone stopped their idle chatting and looked up at her. "Since you guys have no place to stay, we're offering all of you to come to the Fullbuster Palace in Crocus."

Makarov scrunched his brows down. "But Ultear," he began to protest.

Ultear fished through her jacket pocket and brought out the signed document. "Master Makarov," she addressed sternly. "My mother would have offered the same thing."

"Besides," Lyon said, "we're all going to need all the help we can get."

"The more the merrier," I added.

I had a feeling it was going to get worse yet far better from here.

* * *

**_Okay, nothing much happened really, but it set up all the future chapters coming up. Hehehe~_**

**_Please R&R! XD_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**_

_**Please R&R! It gives me inspiration to write for you guys :) **_

_**Sorry for any typos.**_

_**It'll be third person in this chapter and probably for the rest of the chapters... *shrugs* I'll have to see.**_

* * *

**~Remedy~**

Chapter 6

* * *

The group walked through the colossal city of Crocus that was bustling with life. Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail, except Makarov and the S-class hunters, gaped at the city. The city resided in a vast valley surrounded by rocky mountains, housing mild prominent hills. There was a river not far away with isles in its largest part, flowing in a small gorge with woodlands on both sides, and occupying the western part of the valley. On the western mountain was a giant arena called the Domus Flau with four giant monuments on top of it.

Being the capital of Fiore, Crocus was the largest city and had vast amounts of buildings in a circular formation as far as the eye could see. The building possessed bright facades and towers with pointed tile roofs jutting upwards. Lined up among them were cobblestone streets. The most distinctive trait that gave Crocus the nickname "Flower Blooming Capital" was the limitless amount of flowers adorning the streets with flowerbeds everywhere you look.

In the center of the city, a giant palace was surrounded by a lake with bridges on all four sides. The palace was the most visible part of the city that anyone could see from miles and it towered above everything in the city. As the evident role of the royal pure bloods palace, the Fullbuster's, the palace was intricately decorated and designed.

The palace was surrounded by a lush floral garden like the rest of the city. Lucy smiled in delight as she took a closer look at the beautiful flowers. There were so many she'd never seen before. She decided that since this was a once in a life time chance, staying at the palace, she would definitely visit the garden.

Everyone walked to the main entrance, which had a high decorative arc with pillars on each side. The double doors were grand and depicted beautiful floral designs. The guards by them easily opened the doors for them to walk through. Lucy was amazed. The inside was more impressive than the outside. She couldn't even describe the beauty and exquisite atmosphere and decor. The walls were covered with elaborate paintings and golden lining.

Lucy ran her fingers along the gold as she walked down the hall in wonder. She felt so small.

All of them followed the three vampires to Ur's study. Ultear knocked and the door opened, inviting them in. A lady not even in her thirties sat there, entranced in a map that she was overlooking. Her hair was a dark purple like Ultears's, but was shoulder length instead of waist length. Her face rose and met all their eyes with a charismatic smile.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail," she greeted with a firm voice that held authority. Her black eyes skimmed over each of the new faces in the crowd. Lucy and Queen Ur's eyes met briefly and Lucy swore she saw a glimmer of recognition in the queen's ancient eyes.

Lucy was awed at how young she looked. She guessed that the queen was about in her mid-twenties from the looks of it. Lucy almost forgot that vampire's didn't age if it weren't for the canines that were slightly longer than the average human.

Lucy felt a chilling stare on the side of her head. From her peripheral vision she could see Ultear glare at her with troubled eyes. Lucy gulped, not feeling safe anymore. She didn't remember doing anything to offend Gray's sister. Or was it just her sole presence that caused the vampire to despise her? Lucy had no idea.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Queen Ur," Master Makarov apologized with a small bow of his head. She laughed gently, sounding like music to Lucy's ears.

"It's no problem Makarov. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ur? It's not like we don't know each other Makarov," Ur admonished with a grin on her face. "Let's set you all up for the time you'll be staying," she suggested. "We have enough rooms for all of you to have your own. It's getting really late. You all must be tired."

"Lynn! Damian!" she called. In the blink of an eye two figures appeared. The girl, Lynn, had long, light brown hair that was elegantly braided to the side with gentle blue eyes and pretty features. The boy, Damian, had jet black hair that was tousled with blue piercing eyes and stood proudly with arms crossed. His features were sharp and vigilant.

"You called, Your Highness," Lynn spoke gently.

"Yes, I want you to show the girls their rooms and get them everything they need," Ur commanded. She turned to Damian. "And I want you to do the same things for the boys. That's all."

The crowd dispersed and was separated. Lynn appeared in front of the girls and asked them to follow her. Lucy walked in step behind her with wandering eyes, taking in every detail. She was the last to get to her room.

"This one will be yours," Lynn gestured. She opened the doors and Lucy couldn't help but gape in awe.

"Wow," she breathed.

The room made her feel like a princess. There was a canopied king-sized bed with satin sheets and a writing desk next to the window with book shelves filled with obviously filled with books near it. Lucy giggled in delight when she saw a balcony. She eagerly walked up and opened the doors. The cold night air hit her face, but she hardly registered it because she froze in surprise at the view.

She had the view of the royal garden.

Lucy enthusiastically leaned over the balcony to the garden. She knew she was acting like a child, but she couldn't help it. It was just...

"Beautiful," she whispered. She pondered on how the garden would look like during the day with all the flowers and neat arrangements that were designed.

"I know what you mean," Lynn sighed dreamily. "Quite nice isn't it?"

"You bet," Lucy replied.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with everything that you need," Lynn informed. "Make yourself at home," she added warmly. She flashed Lucy a smile.

"Oh wait!" Lucy called. Lynn stopped with her eyebrows raised curiously.

"Yes?"

Lucy slipped off the warm white coat that she was wearing. Lynn gave her a perplexed look and scrutinized the coat carefully before recognition dawned on her. It was the Prince's favorite coat. She wondered how it got in the hands of the beautiful human girl.

"This is Gray's," Lucy explained. "I burrowed it from him on a mission and I wanted to give it back to him during the invasion of Magnolia, but he told me to hold on to it then. I think now would be the best chance to give it back. So...here," she handed the white coat to Lynn. She couldn't believe she almost forgot about it.

"I'll give it back to him, no worries," Lynn assured. "I'll be back shortly." She walked out of the extravagant room and quietly closed the door behind her. She briskly walked down the empty hall, her footsteps as light as a feather. No wonder the Prince didn't take it back from her then, she thought. The girl's scent was fascinating. She would be sure to wash it first before giving it back. Lynn didn't know if it would do any good or not, but it was worth a try.

* * *

Gray examined all the restless hunters walking about the hallways outside their rooms talking to each other in hushed whispers. He could feel their insecurity and tension in the air. Most of them didn't seem to like it. They couldn't trust them.

"It's going to take some time for them to adjust," Ur avowed as she gazed down the buzzing hallway where the boys were placed. "Now, off you three go. Get some rest. I must talk to Makarov about some important matters."

The three siblings traveled out the door and went to their quarters of the palace. Gray noticed every time they would pass by some wandering hunters some would look at them with aggression, others with fear. It aggravated him that they couldn't grasp the fact that they helped them in Magnolia an hour ago. The only ones he could tolerate were the S-class hunters and Lucy. Maybe even that pink-haired idiot...

"I have to say," Ultear murmured with a glint in her eyes, "they're all very mouthwatering."

"Ultear," Lyon warned, eyes flashing. Gray narrowed his eyes, silently observing his older sister. Ever since that seal was placed on her since Grimoire Heart by their mother Ur, she's been under control and as settle as ever. But what would happen if the seal faded away? Ultear said it was almost gone and she would be able to use her full power once again. Would she turn her back on them again or stay by their side and fight with them? Gray wasn't sure, but she was tilting more to the latter to his relief, but there were times when he thought they would really lose her again when the time would come.

He knew that Ur had her doubts too.

They were all scared of losing her again.

* * *

"I know," Ultear dismissed, a small pained smile gracing her lips. Her body was tense and her expression was solemn as she left her brothers in the middle of the hall into her room. Ultear could feel them staring at her back, at that spot, worriedly. They were on guard. It hurt to know that they couldn't fully trust her after so many years. It was her own fault though. She brought all of this on herself.

When Ultear closed the door of her room, she tightly grasped the small of her back where her seal was. She gritted her teeth at the stinging sensation the seal was giving her. It always stung when she had that old yet powerful craving for human blood. It reminded her of what she was and how she betrayed her own family. Her mother trusted her completely and had confidence in her. That's why she set the seal to gradually fade away over time.

But Ultear wasn't so confident in herself.

She's gotten considerably better over time, but she still had a speck of darkness in her heart. She could feel it gnawing at her chest, telling her to fall back into the insanity she was once in. The only reason she hasn't lost herself so easily along the way was because of how much her family really wanted her back. They were there for her and they treated her as if everything in the past never happened. That was love. It was her remedy.

Ultear swallowed thickly, accidentally inhaling a nearby scent that was indescribable. This was definitely a challenge for her. She could feel the fear resonating off her siblings. They were scared she'd be leaving them for good this time. Ultear's eyes flashed with determination.

She would make sure that wouldn't happen this time.

She would show them how much she wanted to stay.

* * *

Gray and Lyon stared at the closed door for a while.

"I'm worried about her," Lyon whispered.

"You're not the only one," Gray admitted. "Even mom has her doubts," he added quietly, making sure Ultear wouldn't hear.

They sauntered further down the hall to their own rooms in silence, both in their own thoughts.

Gray was sure that Ultear would have a difficult time in their current situation. He had a sense of what it felt like, but his and Lyon's control for human blood was even better than the average pure blood royals resistance strength, but he was curious as to why _only _Lucy's blood called his attention. It aggravated him to no end. He couldn't even keep his damn coat!

He knew he wasn't the only who found Lucy's scent alluring. He's seen plenty of guards leering at her and he _hated _it. He couldn't even describe how furious he felt. If her scent was attracting all vampires, even Ultear, he was going to have to watch Lucy. She couldn't be left alone. She wouldn't be as safe as he'd like for her to be.

.

.

.

Why the hell did he even care?

"Gray," Lyon interrupted his inward reverie.

"Hn," he grunted back, half-listening.

"You and I both have good resistance to human blood," Lyon said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Gray agreed absently. He had no clue as to where he was leading this discussion to.

"There's this one scent that's getting to me," Lyon confessed with a deep frown. That caught Gray's full attention. His eyes widened in shock for a second before glaring at his brother.

"Really? Who?" Gray's voice was tight, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. He mentally wondered again why he even cared.

"Hell, I don't even know," Lyon sighed irritably. "All I know is that she smells good."

"Be careful," Gray advised, eyes flashing with warning.

"Tch," Lyon scoffed. "Like I need to be told what to do." Gray watched him go and went to his own room when he heard the soft click of the door. He was going to have to watch his brother too.

Gray opened the door to his room and freshened up. He then contently fell on his bed, shirtless as always, drooping his eyes shut. He turned on his side and was suddenly consumed in Lucy's scent. His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. Staring straight at him was his favorite white coat, washed and neatly folded. The corners of his mouth lifted unexpectedly.

Gray was glad that Lucy's scent wasn't as strong as it was before, but it was still there. A gentle, comforting scent. He didn't mind her essence right now. He wouldn't lose control. It wasn't as bad as when she was standing in the same room as him.

His eyes closed again, Lucy's scent singing him to sleep. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around his coat and nuzzled his nose closer to it, greedily indulging himself with the heavenly fragrance.

He really didn't mind.

* * *

Lucy roughly twisted and turned during the night because of her regular nightmare. The sheets were tangled around her sweaty body. She unceremoniously fell off the bed with a loud thud, the sheets following her. "Ow, ow, ow..." she winced, rubbing her throbbing hip. Her hair was untamed and spiked up in different directions like blades of grass. She sat there dazing into space for some time before deciding to shower and get dressed.

She came out of the shower feeling better and glimpsed at the clock on the night stand beside her bed. She picked up the device, noticing it wasn't digital. She squinted her eyes at the minute hand. It was approximately 4:05 in the morning.

Lucy hummed. What to do, what to do... Oh! That's right she wanted to visit the royal garden but... She trudged to the balcony and observed the dark sky. It wasn't even dawn yet. Oh well... She closed the balcony doors behind her and jumped down, silently landing on the rich green grass. She might as well stick around here since there was nothing else better to do than read a book, which she wasn't interested in doing for once.

Her eyes darted across the garden, marveling at the various colorful flowers. She couldn't see it as well as she wanted to, but she could definitely smell it. It was so peaceful. She loved it. She hadn't seen a garden like this since her parents passed away. Her eyes lit up when she saw a beautiful fountain in the center of the garden. She happily trotted over to it and sat down, running her fingers along the surface of the cool water. She drew her hand back when she heard leaves rustle softly nearby. She narrowed her eyes.

Was someone else here?

She brushed it off and her eyes literally sparkled when she saw white roses, her favorite flowers. Her finger traced the rose's petals, feeling the soft, silky texture. As she walked along the several rose bushes, she ran her hand gently over them.

"Lucy?" a familiar deep voice called questioningly. The said blonde flinched in surprise, whirling around and accidentally pulling her hand too roughly from the rose bush. A thorn pierced her soft skin as she pulled it back.

"Ow..." she whined for the second time that day. Forgetting about the voice, she inspected her stabbed index finger. Along the side there was a small but deep scratch, which was bleeding. She watched as a drop of blood formed and spilled down the side of her finger. She couldn't believe that this sticky red liquid was the cause of vampires going rogue.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Lucy looked up to see Gray wearing his white coat. His hair was as spiky as ever and his tantalizing dark blue eyes stared into her soft brown ones, which then drifted to her bleeding finger. Lucy laughed nervously. Was he watching her the whole time?

"Yes, yes you did," Lucy admitted with defeat. She was in no mood to argue with the guy. "What are you doing here so early?" She brought her wounded finger to her lips and sucked the blood. Her brows scrunched down at the salty, metallic taste.

Gray clenched his jaw, watching her lick the blood off her finger. "I could ask you the same thing. Besides, vampires don't need much rest as humans."

"I woke up early and I wanted to visit the garden so..." she trailed off, glancing at the roses. Gray followed her eyes and looked at the white roses. "Pretty, don't you think?" Lucy asked with a bright smile. "They symbolize purity."

"Ah," Gray grunted, his thoughts elsewhere. He gave a strained smile. Purity, huh.

"Um...Gray?" she asked shyly. Gray raised a brow at her.

"Yeah?"

"How long were you...watching me?" Lucy was embarrassed asking such a question. She twiddled her fingers, finding them fascinating to look at them instead of Gray's handsome face. An amused smile spread across his lips.

"Just enough to know that you enjoy white roses."

Lucy inwardly smiled in relief. At least he didn't see her trotting to the fountain and playing with the water. He would tease her about it and would never let it go. Oh God, that would've been embarrassing. She felt like writhing under his gaze, but that would show him how uncomfortable she was and he'd be pleased to have that effect on her with only his eyes...and his smirk...

Gray turned around, about to walk back to the direction he came from. Lucy tilted her head with a puzzled expression.

"Breakfast is at seven, if you're wondering," he said stiffly.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled. She then turned around and had her fascination and attention to lotus flowers that were floating on a pond farther down the garden. She wondered why Gray's eyes were sharp and stressed every time she saw them. He always seemed tense. She hated to admit it, but she was concerned.

* * *

Before Gray walked back, he looked over his shoulder watching Lucy's retreating form. His eyes then traveled to the thorn that cut her finger. His eyes followed up the stem to the rose itself.

One of the delicate white petals was smeared with Lucy's blood. Gray gently plucked it off the rose bush, inspecting it with narrowed eyes. A drop of blood fell to the grass below him.

A bleeding white rose...

If he remembered correctly, a bleeding white rose signified that someone was hurt...

He dark blue eyes gazed where Lucy disappeared off to.

What was she hiding?

* * *

After breakfast all the hunters that were thankfully unharmed from the attack in Magnolia were in the throne room with Queen Ur and Makarov and of course...the three siblings. Those that couldn't come and were still healing were diligently being taken care of by Porlyusica who was assisted by Aries, the doctor of the palace.

Lucy stood in the throne room, awestruck at how huge the room was. It was remarkable just like everything else in the palace. The marble floor glistened in the sunlight and showed her reflection. Her friend Levy had to elbow her in the ribs to snap her out of her admiration mode. Lucy glared at her, but the petite bluenette only gestured her head toward Master Makarov who was about to speak.

"As you all know, we have signed an alliance to work with the royal family that kindly let us stay here. The reason we have decided to work together is because of several rogues appearing and destroying villages, killing everyone in it."

There was a grim silence as he paused.

"Villages that have been untouched have had a handful of survivors move in. The survivors have been telling of the horrors of their experiences, which have become rumors because every time it is exchanged orally people tend to exaggerate most matters," Master Makarov continued.

"However, there is one rumor that is a fact," Ur began. "Rogues have been banding together creating cults once again. Not only regular rogues but pure bloods too." Her eyes showed a hint of despair, but as soon as it came it was gone. Lucy heard the 'once again' and immediately recalled the incident with Grimoire Heart from the book she read from the library the other night. She almost groaned out loud in frustration as the book was probably destroyed along with the rest of the guild.

"We only are aware of a few so far," Makarov stated. "Ghoul Spirit, Naked Mummy, Harpuia, Dark Unicorn, Red Hoods, and Eisenwald."

"From what I've heard, all of them work for Oracion Seis. They control the network of rogue cults all over Fiore," Ur wearied. "I believe the man behind all this is that despicable man, Midnight."

Lucy felt herself stop breathing. Fear seeped through her entire body and enveloped her. It took all her willpower not to tremble and curl herself up in a ball. Her stomach felt as if it were on fire.

Midnight. He was the one behind all this. That heartless monster would kill everyone in his way just to get to her.

Lucy inconspicuously glanced around her, seeing if anyone noticed her hitched breathing. She mentally sighed in relief as everyone was entranced on the information Master and Queen Ur were giving. Her eyes curiously landed on Gray's face. His expression was dark and his jaw was set. Never had she seen him so livid. His sister beside him set a gentle hand on his shoulder, relaxing his rigid body. Lyon wasn't doing much better than he was.

What was that all about? Did they know who Midnight was?

"So we'll be assigning teams," Ur finished with a gentle smile. "This is what Makarov and I talked about last night."

"Alright you brats, listen up," Master Makarov demanded. "I want the Thunder Tribe to head to Shirotsume Town." Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow's ears perked up, intently listening. "There have been sightings of the Ghoul Spirit cult northwest of there."

"Mira, Elfman, Lisanna," he called. The three siblings looked at him attentively. "The Red Hoods are residing near Tully Village."

"Was that where Natsu destroyed the historic clock tower and seven homes three months ago?" Lisanna asked.

"The one and only," Master Makarov confirmed with a nod. "Loke, Cana, Gildarts, I want you three to head to Lupinus Town. The Dark Unicorn cult is using the old castle that Gajeel destroyed as their base. Laki, Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo, I'm sending all of you to Acalypha Town to scout the area. Rumor has it that Naked Mummy are raiding the town some nights. Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Lyon, the Phantom Lord guild is not taking any action on protecting Oak Town from Harpuia. I want you to take them down. Lastly, Lucy," -said girl straightened herself at hearing her name-, "Gray, Natsu, and Erza, I want you to go to Oshibana Town. Eisenwald is dwelling around the area," Master Makarov finished.

"If you find any leads to any new information, check it out," Ur commanded. "We're counting on you. You'll all leave tomorrow first thing."

With that said, Lucy numbly walked out of the throne room with Erza and Natsu. She had the most destructive team. She swore hell was going to break loose.

"Why do I have to work with that popsicle?" Natsu complained.

"Because Master said so," Erza replied sternly.

"I'm not so happy about it either, flame brain," Gray glowered. Lucy jumped in surprise once again as he appeared out of nowhere. She felt chills running up and down her spine. For the love of God, he has to stop doing that!

"Well suck it up, all of you," Erza glared. They all gulped at her evil aura surrounding her menacingly. Lucy was scared stiff and she didn't even say anything! She heaved a haggard sigh walking along with her new team. If that's what you could call it... She was the most sane person there. Gray and Natsu bickering and throwing insults at each other with Erza hitting them for not getting along and her watching from the sidelines with an amused expression.

Lucy laughed, a real laugh. She hasn't felt so carefree and happy in such a long time. She would treasure these moments with all her heart with the little time she had left.

Her friends were her cure. Including Gray.

Every time she gazed into those hypnotizing dark blue pools of his, she felt like she had a chance of escaping her fate.

* * *

**_Wow, I am proud of myself or publishing three chapters this month! That's another new record XD_**

**_Hopefully you guys loved it. I added some more stuff in this chapter. Well, at least I think I did..._**

**_Please read and review! Love to hear your voices!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry it took me a while to update._**

**_I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Sadly..._**

* * *

**~Remedy~**

Chapter 7

* * *

"I...am never...going on that...stupid train...again," Natsu wheezed. He was on all fours, shakily crawling off the train. His face was slightly green and he was sweating in discomfort and effort to not see all of his breakfast contents he just ate recently. He slowly dragged himself across the ground to a bench a few feet away but gave up collapsing to the ground with a groan. People cringed away from Natsu as couldn't hold his lurching stomach any longer.

Lucy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. Why was she always stuck with this guy? She couldn't believe she tolerated him and his stupid motion sickness. "Natsu, you say that every time," she stated monotonously, no compassion whatsoever. She skimmed her eyes around her new surroundings, surprised to find it packed with so many civilians.

Gray laughed. This was priceless! "He seriously can't stand moving vehicles? That's pathetic."

"Well, that's Natsu for you," Lucy grinned, crouching down and patting the pink-haired boy sympathetically on the head like a child. "You're hopeless." Natsu glared at her with all his effort and she just snickered at his weak state.

Erza was displeased to say the least. With a huff, she grabbed poor Natsu by his scarf and dragged him away towards the exit of the train station. Natsu struggled and choked as the scarlet-haired woman pulled him away. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, mouthing 'help me'. The scene was humorous to Lucy and Gray's eyes as they trailed after Erza with a sense of briskness not to make the famous Titania flash her rage on them. They ignored Natsu's plea with amused grins at the comical sight before them.

Once they were out of the train station and entering Oshibana Town, Erza unceremoniously tossed Natsu in front of her. She stepped on his back with one foot causing Natsu to cough and moan. She blocked the sun's rays with her hand looking around the town with vigilant eyes.

Oshibana was a small, friendly town with the main point of the city being it's enormous train station, which constitutes its central point. What was out of place though was that there was not a single soul nearby. "It's deserted," Erza remarked with a deep frown.

"I think they were frightened that Eisenwald is residing on the outskirts of the town," Gray said.

"That explains why so many people were at the train station," Lucy thought out loud. "It was overly crowded with civilians."

"It doesn't seem that they attacked or raided," Natsu said, getting up with trembling arms. He held his stomach with a sigh and was slightly slouched. He wasn't completely recovered from his sickly state, but he was close enough that he could at least stand.

"It's possible that they could've just settled near the town to scare off the residents to have the whole town to themselves," Erza said.

"That makes sense," Lucy murmured. "They could expand their headquarters and in the future they would most likely take control over the train station and send rogues to other cities they haven't invaded, making the transportation much easier. Plus, it's the only way to get to Clover Town that still remains untouched."

Gray scrunched his nose in disgust as a breeze blew, drifting a foul odor to his noise. "That all makes sense and everything, but that's not the case. The town may seem deserted, but we're definitely not alone."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, eyes narrowing. Her body tensed and she reflexively reached for the hilt of her sword strapped at her waisted when she caught slight movement in the shadows in her peripheral vision. Gray was right. They weren't alone. But what exactly was in the town _now_?

"The scent I'm picking up," he said with distaste. "Werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Natsu echoed with a grim face. "I've never encountered one before." He reached for his flamethrower but hesitated. Would it really work against werewolves? A whole different species? Natsu reached for the pair of kamas strapped on his back.

"They hate silver, right?" Lucy questioned, pulling out her gun filled with silver bullets.

Cold air formed in Gray's hands, creating twin swords made of sold ice. "Right," he said. "Be on your guard."

Their footsteps seemed to echo in the empty town. The aura of the place was quite eerie. The shadows seemed to stretch longer than usual and made alleys ominous.

"Why would werewolves be here?" Natsu wondered out loud, breaking the tense silence.

"They usually are scattered among abandoned places to find shelter and food," Erza replied. She scrutinized the sinister shadows and spotted a flicker of movement. Her hand that was resting on the hilt of her sword, firmly grasped it and pulled it out of its sheath with a hiss.

A ferocious growl erupted joined by several others. Slowly, with caution, werewolves appeared out of the darkness with a predatory gait. Saliva dripped down their bared teeth onto the ground. The pack leader was a big black male wolf that was Gray's height. His black fur blended him into the shadows, giving him an advantage over the humans. The only thing the hunters could see clearly were the piercing yellow eyes that glared menacingly back at them. With one last growl, it lunged.

There was a blur of black, gray, and white as they charged with brute force, colliding with the hunters. Gray came head-to-head with a pure white she-wolf.

Gray dodged the powerful swipes walking backwards. He cursed as he was backed up against an apartment building wall. He then swiftly parried the swipes and dove under the wolf's legs appearing behind it. He stabbed the she-wolf in the left hind leg. Red now stained her white fur. The she-wolf howled in pain and barked at him. Gray stared at the angry she-wolf with a grim face, patiently waited for her next move.

"Gray! Watch out!" Lucy shouted. He sharply turned where her voice was coming from and was painfully tackled by a black wolf. Gray flew back several meters, crashing into Natsu.

"What's the big idea, Ice Queen?!" Natsu exclaimed angrily, glaring at the person laying over his back. "I was busy!"

"Stop your whining, you flaming idiot," Gray bit back, dusting himself off. Natsu stood up immediately, raising a fist at him.

"What did you just say?!" Natsu bellowed. A vein throbbed on his forehead.

"You heard me!"

"I KNOW, STUPID! I JUST DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN!"

"SHUT UP! YOUR HURTING MY EARS!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!"

"ME?! LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"BOYS!" Erza raised her voice. She appeared in a flash and knocked their heads together. "Now is not the time you dimwits!"

"Guys..." Lucy called. All three looked back at her. She was surrounded by four wolves. "I could use some help," she said with a strained smile. Natsu and Erza disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving Gray behind.

Seeing it's chance, the black wolf jumped at Gray, claws extended. Gray caught a flash of movement from his peripheral vision and abruptly faced at the charging werewolf. His eyes widened. Everything right then felt slow to him. Gray felt a sharp prick on his forehead above his left brow. He lunged backwards to the left, feeling the sole claw slice through his skin before barely evading the attack.

Gray felt a thick, sticky liquid drip down the side of his face. The black wolf snarled at him. "Damn mutt," Gray hissed, bringing a hand to the deep cut. He glared at the black wolf before smriking. So he upset the she-wolf's mate. This was going to be fun.

He looked behind the black wolf to see the white she-wolf fighting for her life against Erza. Judging by her sole barks and growls, she was the only werewolf left besides the black one in front of him.

With lightning speed, Gray jumped over the alpha wolf, so it would get distracted of his precious mate being killed. Gray's idea worked. The black wolf's eyes wandered from Gray to the white she-wolf. Gray took that chance to thrust one of his swords in the wolf's throat. It gave a gurgled sound, blood spilling from its mouth. Gray pulled his sword back out, more blood spurting from the wound.

"Finally," Gray sighed, abandoning his bloodied weapon. He watched as the black wolf pitifully whimpered, trying to crawl to his dead mate. He saw Erza stare at the she-wolf for a second before pushing the dead animal next to the barely alive alpha male. She was flashed a look of gratitude from the male wolf, but ignored it without sparing a glance.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked, sheathing her sword. Gray analyzed that everyone had some cuts and bruises, but they seemed fine to his eyes.

"I'm fine," Natsu confirmed. "But I'm starving..."

"You just ate a couple hours ago," Gray said disbelievingly.

"I'm still hungry," he pouted.

"That's what you get for puking it all out at the train station," Lucy sighed.

"Oh, grow up Natsu," Erza admonished with a small smile. "Let's head out to Eisenwald."

"You have any idea where it is? Or who's the leader?" Lucy asked, following the red-head hesitantly. Erza froze mid-stride and craned her head over her shoulder with a thoughtful expression.

"Just as I thought," Lucy face-palmed.

"I don't know where it is, but I know the man in charge of the cult," Erza admitted.

"What's the guy's name?" Natsu asked.

"Erigor the Reaper."

"Che, sounds cheezy," Natsu chortled.

"Gray, do you have any idea where it is?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Hold on," he said. Gray closed his eyes and strained his sensitive ears to listen. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He was like that for several seconds, hearing nothing out of the ordinary. He waited for a few more seconds about to give up when he heard a distant chilling sound.

It sounded like someone screaming.

He tilted his in the direction it was coming from. There it was again.

Gray grimaced. It was a tortured scream. It was filled with pure horror and pain.

"That way," he said, pointing north. "I don't think you guys are going to like what you find."

"Whether we like it or not, we have to take down Eisenwald," Erza proclaimed, walking off in the right direction. The rest of her team followed her with determined faces.

The scenery instantly changed heading outside of the town limits into Eisenwald's territory. The summer green trees turned into dead, gnarled ones and the friendly atmosphere changed to one of warning and danger. Shortly, the group came upon a moderately sized stone building. It looked empty, but the screams that Gray heard earlier said otherwise.

"I don't even want to know what's going on inside," Natsu contorted his face.

"Let's go," Erza said.

Before they continued, the doors of Eisenwald creaked open, inviting them in.

"They know we're here," Gray stated.

Weapons in hand, they stalked in cautiously. They were greeted by a long, dark corridor. They followed it, turning at the slightest noises and movements. Reaching the end of the corridor, they pushed open to giant double doors. They walked into an empty chamber that had two different halls on opposite sides.

"We're going to have to split up," Lucy said.

"Gray, Natsu, you guys take the left," Erza commanded. "Lucy and I will take the right."

"Why do I have to go with this guy?" Natsu complained, pointing his thumb back at Gray.

"I'm not happy about it either," he said bitterly.

They both glared at each other. Erza whirled around, scowling at them. "Were you listening? I said TAKE THE LEFT!" Natsu shrieked and grabbed Gray's arm, sprinting down the hall with certain profanities spilling out of Gray's mouth.

"Well that certainly was amusing," an eerie voice said. Lucy and Erza spun around to see. A man floating in the air with a giant scythe. Tattoos covered his chest and his eyes were cold and merciless. A wicked grin appeared on his face. "I didn't expect any visitors today."

"You must be Erigor," Erza stated, pointing her sword at him.

"And if I am?" A loud thunk clapped into the room. Erigor glanced up, seeing a throwing knife just above his head. "I see. You're hear to kill me then." He chuckled darkly. "Good luck with that." He then vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy asked, bewildered.

"He has wind powers," Erza observed. She then frowned at why he disappeared. "It seems he challenged us to kill him. He's probably going to send rogues after us. We got to get a move on." She looked at Lucy. They both nodded at each other and ran down the hallway opposite to where Natsu ran off with Gray.

As they ran farther and farther down the hallway, the screams they heard from outside escalated.

Lucy and Erza stopped as they came across a metal door where the agonized screams seemed to come from. The screams suddenly stopped, creating a heavy silence in the air. Without hesitation, Erza slammed the heavy door open, almost breaking it off its hinges. The door collided to the brick wall, a loud bang erupting the now silent room.

Lucy and Erza's eyes widened in horror at the monstrosity before them.

Gray was right... They definitely didn't like what they found.

* * *

Gray and Natsu sprinted down the hallway Erza ordered them to go to. The two ran side by side. Natsu easily kept up with Gray's speed, silently glowering at the raven-haired boy.

Gray laughed wryly, "Work together?! You got to be kidding me!"

"You can't put fire and ice together! It's impossible!" Natsu agreed. "I swear she can be selfish sometimes."

"Tch, she always decided everything on her own for as long as I've known her."

They halted as they came across another hallway going different directions.

"Which way?" Natsu asked.

"We can just split up," Gray said. "I'll take left and you take right."

"Don't tell me what to do," Natsu said defiantly, crossing his arms. "You take right, I'll take left."

Gray sweat-dropped. "What's the difference?"

"It's the opposite of what you told me," Natsu shrugged.

"Whatever, just don't do anything stupid," Gray rolled his eyes.

"HEY?! WHAT WAS THAT DROOPY EYES?!"

"Nothing! Just go already!" Gray shouted, already running down his path.

"Damn," he cursed, eyeing the long hallway ahead of him. Was it just him or was every hallway so freakishly long here? A minute later, he came upon another fork in the road.

"You have to be fucking kidding me..." Gray muttered, oblivious to the Eisenwald member hanging on the ceiling above him. The rogue grinned as he shot several black bands from his fingers to Gray's back. Just before they connected to its target, Gray leapt to one side and spun around to face his attacker.

"You have good instincts," the rogue praised, lowering himself to the floor. "That will prove to be a nuisance to our future existence."

Gray smirked. "Scared, are we?"

* * *

Lucy and Erza stood petrified. There was so much blood. It was everywhere. On the walls, on the ground, old and fresh...

"So many..." was all Erza managed to say.

There were several human bodies stacked on one another connected with tubes. Lucy wrapped her arm around her stomach. They were still alive! She could see the rapid, minuscule breaths they were taking. What made Lucy feel nauseated the most was that they couldn't save them even if they tried. They were on the brink of death.

Lucy spotted a group of rogues feasting on a teenage girl. _That's were the screams came from_, Lucy thought. She felt disgusted. The girl was already dead, but the rogues continued to molest her and touch her while drinking her blood till she ran dry.

"Erza..." her voice came out, barely above a whisper. The red-head only nodded with raged filled eyes. They knew what to do. It was their job.

"Hey look boys, fresh meat," a rogue cackled, his hungry eyes scanning them. His friends left the tossed the girl like she was nothing and had their full attention focused on the two huntresses.

"You depraved scum!" Erza leveled her sword at them.

"Big deal!" One of them scoffed scoffed. "We're pure bloods!"

"Hehehe, you're lucky that you chicks have slamming good bodies!" another said, licking his lips. "Pleasure before death. How does that sound?"

Erza frowned and lunged forward, swinging her sword and killed several rogues all at once. The rest gaped in surprise. She took this opportunity to transform her sword into an ax. She sliced those close by, ridding them of their existence. Lucy quickly took out her knives and got rid of the left over rogues with graceful ease.

"Nice one Lucy," Erza commented, changing her regular sword.

"You too," Lucy grinned.

"You bitch!" a hidden rouge shouted, leaping at her. Erza didn't even blink as she sent the guy flying headfirst into a wall. Suddenly, another group of rogues appeared.

Erza morphed her current weapon into twin swords. "Lucy, see if you can find Erigor! I'll take care of these guys!"

"You sure?" Lucy asked. She wanted to stay with Erza to make sure she'd be fine. The red-head smiled at her.

"I'll be fine. I'm not S-class for nothing."

Lucy nodded and ran out of the room into the hall. She sprinted down the corridor. Where would she find Erigor? Maybe instead of trying to look for him she should search for the main chamber where they kept all their plans. Lucy groaned in frustration as she saw several doors ahead of her. This was going to be a run of luck for her if she found it on the first try.

* * *

"Stupid Gray," Natsu grumbled to himself clearly annoyed. He blindly dashed down the hallway, being quietly trailed by a moving shadow.

"AAAGHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Natsu screamed, holding his head in his hands. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT ERIGOR GUY?!

In his shadow, the rogue sweat-dropped as he watched Natsu kick down wall after wall. "Doesn't this idiot know what doors are for?" he asked himself, incredulous. He swung out of his shadow and kicked Natsu hard in the back of his head.

"Ow! That fucking hurt!" Natsu groaned, before turning around to face the rogue. "So you're the guy who was following me?"

The rogue blinked in shock. "You knew?"

"Uh-huh," Natsu nodded, unimpressed. "I was just waiting for you to attack me so I would know what type of powers you had. Shadows, huh?"

"Not bad..." the rogue smirked.

"Look, I really want to beat you up, but I don't have much time to waste!" Natsu shouted. "Tell me where Erigor is!"

"You make it sound like a privilege to be beaten by you," the rogue said with scornful eyes.

"Because I'm the notorious Salamander!"

There was a slight pause as the rogue registered this. He burst out laughing.

"You?! Salamander?! Hahahaha, that's hilarious man!" He held his stomach as he was bent over from laughing so hard. Natsu only frowned at him. What was so funny about that? Much to the rogue's surprise, he was kicked on the back and his face collided into the ground below him, breaking his teeth. He was then lifted into the air by his collar and was met with a merciless gaze.

"I wasn't kidding, asshole! Now tell me where Erigor is!" Natsu roared.

"That's an interesting question," the rogue observed. He still couldn't believe this guy was _the _Salamander. His shadow slithered behind Natsu and formed a fist. Natsu instinctively ducked causing the shadowy fist to hit the rogue. The impact rocked the rogue out of Natsu's grip and sent him crashing through an already broken wall.

For good measure, Natsu chucked a throwing knife, impaling the rogue in the head. He knew the rogue wouldn't tell him. So why bother? He wasn't very patient anyway. That was Lucy's thing... Kind of... When she wasn't pissed off...

He walked up to the rogue and pulled out his knife, twirling it in his hand. He gazed at the vanishing rogue that basically knocked himself out.

Natsu arched a brow and frowned in disappointment. That certainly wasn't how he expected to win...

The building shook with small pieces of debris sprinkling from the ceiling.

"Oh shit!" Natsu paled.

He raced down the hall back to where he came from. He definitely over did it this time. Breaking the walls instead of opening the doors... Why the hell didn't he use the doors?

* * *

"Scared?" The rogue laughed. "More apprehensive. You are related to dear Ultear after all!" The rogue carefully watched Gray's reaction. He knew about everything. He was there after all. He was trying to get into the Prince's head.

"Don't..." Gray bit out tersely, his bangs shadowing his eyes. He knew what the rogue was trying to do.

"What?" the rogue asked expectantly. He was sure he hit a nerve.

"Don't talk about her like you know her." Gray's voice held no fierce anger or emotion like the rogue expected. Gray was deathly calm, which freaked him out a bit. Gray's eyes were bearing warning though, daring him to get under his skin.

His enemy responded by slamming the black bands to Gray. He ducked and the attack collided into wall behind him. The wall crumbled causing clouds of dirt to erupt into the air. The rogue was surprised to find that Gray disappeared.

"Tch, he ran away," the rogue scoffed. He blinked and then Gray appeared in front of him, grabbing him by the neck and smashing him to the wall.

"Wrong," Gray corrected. "You're just too stupid to know that the consequences of your actions can kill you. You gave me a golden opportunity with the dirt cloud after breaking that wall." He tossed the rogue on the ground, stepping on his head. "Now tell me where Erigor is or I'll crush your head with my foot!" Gray threatened.

The rogue was silent before chuckling. "Heh, I don't even know. He may have fled the place already."

Gray clucked his tongue in disappointment. "I thought you'd be more helpful than that." He intensified the pressure on his foot when the rogue shrieked.

"Wait! Wait! I'll tell you! He's probably in the main chamber burning some important documents and letters!"

"And where exactly may that be?"

The rogue sniffed, catching a strong scent. "Where your blonde friend is heading."

"Lucy?" Gray murmured, taking pressure off his foot. He walked away a few steps, getting a good distance from the rogue, and sniffed the air for himself. He definitely smelled Lucy's fruity scent that was moving farther and farther away and then there were two others that were stationary waiting for her. But...only one stationary scent smelt familiar and the other unfamiliar. He's never encountered Erigor before, so he concluded he was the unfamiliar scent.

Who was the other one though?

"Haha, you left yourself wide open!" the rogue shouted, lunging towards Gray. Without so much as a glance, Gray quickly made a blade of ice and thrust it into the chest of the rogue.

"Man...you really are stupid," Gray said again, shaking his head. "Why would you even shout to let me know you were attacking me?" He pulled the blade out and dissolved it. He sniffed the air one more time.

That other scent... It was bugging Gray as to why it was so familiar. His eyes suddenly widened.

It couldn't be...

* * *

"Finally!" Lucy chirped in relief. She found the main chamber.

She walked in, looking around. The room was dimly lit and had papers scattered all over a large desk in the center of the room. She picked up a random piece of parchment. She felt herself grin. It was a map.

It had the different cults' hideouts spotted across the kingdom of Fiore. She neatly folded it and shoved it in her pocket. She then quietly skimmed through the papers with absolute concentration, not noticing a figure watching her in amusement.

"Lucy, it's nice seeing you again," a cold, chilling voice said.

Lucy froze, her heart stopping. She felt her head and stomach burn. She gripped the edge of the desk so hard that it snapped easily.

What was that monster doing here?! It was still too early! It wasn't time for him to take her away. Not yet._  
_

Her hands trembled at her side as she turned around meeting a pair of red eyes that she hated and feared.

"Midnight..."

* * *

_**BWAHAHAHA! **_

_**Please review! I hope you guys liked it xD**_

_**There's no GrayLu in this chapter, but there will be more in chapters to come. Sorry everyone!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone. Enjoying Spring Break?**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**_

_**Please R&R! **_

* * *

**~Remedy~**

Chapter 8

* * *

Gray dashed down the hall, following Lucy's scent. He had to get there fast. He had no idea what was under that bastard's sleeve, but one thing for sure was that he didn't want Lucy anywhere near that guy.

The building shook, causing Gray to lose his footing. He caught himself and continued sprinted down the hall. Another tremor shook the building, bigger than the one before. Gray swore as he dodged falling debris from the ceiling. He was going to kill Natsu later.

Gray's long white coat flapped against the violent wind as he sped to catch up to Lucy. He felt the cut on his forehead sting as the wind blew on it. He gritted his teeth. He was sure that would leave a scar.

He skidded to an abrupt stop as the wall on his right exploded. Gray squinted his eyes, seeing a figure lying among the rubble with a knife sticking out of his stomach. Erza then emerged from the hole and thrust the blade out the rogue's stomach.

"Finally," he heard her sigh.

"Erza!" Gray called. The red-head snapped her gaze to him with slight surprise. She wasn't expecting to see him anytime soon.

"Gray?" Erza said. "Where's Natsu?" As if on cue, the building trembled and swayed. Erza pressed her hand on her forehead in irritation. "That idiot..." she hissed under her breath.

"You look for Natsu. Right now I have to find Lucy," Gray said urgently. Before Erza could protest, he was already gone. The tailwind of Gray's speed whipped Erza's hair all over. She rubbed her eyes and blinked several times to see if her eyes were deceiving her.

_Damn...he's fast_, she thought, observing with a hint of jealousy before running off in the other direction to find a pink-haired flaming idiot.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Natsu cursed under his breath as a tremor shook the building. He dodged falling rocks and crumbling walls, running to the exit like no tomorrow. Erza was so going to kill him when he got back.

Speak of the devil... He suddenly crashed into an iron wall. Or so he thought... He glanced up to see the menacing Titania glare down at him.

"Natsu, you fool!" she bellowed, grabbing him by the collar. He shrieked, fainting from terror and felt his soul rise out of his body. Erza raised a brow in disbelief at the floating white soul. She grabbed it without mercy and stuffed it back in Natsu's body. Natsu gasped and woke up eye-to-eye with Erza's grim face. He broke out into a cold sweat.

"Erza," he greeted meekly with a shaky smile.

"Natsu," she hissed back with a forced smile. "How many times do I have to tell you not to destroy stuff?"

The pink-haired boy gulped and said, "A lot."

"How come it doesn't get through you're thick head?"

He stayed silent as Erza sighed in irritation and set him down. He involuntarily took three steps back from the fuming huntress. He heard her mutter incoherent words. The only things he caught was, "Natsu...idiot...impetuous...stupid..." He sweat-dropped.

"Uh...Erza?"

She cleared her throat and stood up straight. "Yes, moving on. Let's get out of here." As she said that, the building shuddered and the ceiling above them collapsed. Her eyes widened in horror. "Move!"

Both of them lunged to the side as the giant rock cascaded down in between the two. Erza coughed, inhaling too much dust and dirt. She stood up and whirled around looking for Natsu.

"Natsu! Natsu!"

"I'm over here!"

She climbed over some fallen rocks to his voice and froze where she stood at what she found. She cursed. There was a wall in between them. And a leftover rogue.

"Natsu! Can you hear me?!" she yelled, catching the rogue's attention.

"Yes!"

"I trust you to make it out alive without my help! I'm a bit busy! I found a rogue!"

"There's another path! Don't worry!" She heard his muffled footsteps disappearing as she pulled out her sword. She pointed it at the rogue, who glowered at her with hostile eyes.

"Vanish," Erza said, lunging at the creature.

* * *

"My my...you've grown into a fine young woman," Midnight commented, his eyes glinting hungrily at her voluptuous curves. His red orbs rested on her gifted chest for a moment before looking back at her frightened chocolate orbs.

Lucy swallowed thickly, forcing herself to stay where she was. If she wasn't stubborn, she would've already backed up a few steps and cowered in front of him. "What are you doing here?" she asked harshly, startling herself with her voice.

Midnight chuckled, appearing before her in an instant. He twirled a strand of her golden hair. "How cute," he teased at her angry mood.

"Answer me," Lucy growled, swatting his hand away. "I'm not eighteen yet."

"I know," Midnight replied. "I just came to get rid of some things I no longer find useful." His eyes drifted to the side. Lucy followed his gaze with a frown. She widened her eyes and the bloody mess on the floor that was supposedly Erigor.

"And," Midnight continued, leaning closer to Lucy, "I came to check on you."

"How'd you know I was here?" Lucy asked, involuntarily taking a step backward. Midnight followed her, taking a step forward as she took one back. Lucy inwardly swore when she felt her back touch the cold, hard wall.

Midnight smirked. "Oh Lucy," he said wistfully, pulling her close, "I can smell you miles away."

Lucy stiffened as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. His lips ghosted over her skin along her shoulder and stopped between the junction of her neck and shoulder. Lucy roughly bit her lip accidentally drawing blood, holding back a scream as she felt something wet and hot trail down her neck.

"You still have no reason," Midnight stated with a wicked grin on his face. He was winning. With the small amount of time that Lucy had left, there was no chance for her to escape his grasp.

"Just submit to me know, Lucy," he said huskily. "That would be so much easier for the both of us. You'd get more sleep and I'd get what I want." He smoldered her eyes with his own before smashing his lips to hers, licking the blood off her enticing, full lips. The kiss was rough and passionate without love but pure want and lust.

Lucy knew she couldn't push him away. He was stronger than her. If only he was distracted for one moment, she could surprise him.

Midnight pulled back, not forgetting she was human. She had to breathe after all. His eyes narrowed when he inhaled a familiar scent moving fast toward them. He chuckled. It was Ultear's younger brother Gray. He hasn't seen him in quite some time. So he knew Lucy? Interesting.

Lucy watched him lose focus on her and concentrate on something else. That was her chance. Now.

She angrily pushed him away and then punched him in the chest. Midnight flew and crashed into some file cabinets and then she ran for it. She zoomed down the hall, jumping over piles of rubble. She could feel him behind her. Just like in her nightmare.

Lucy panted as she ran. Her muscles in her legs burned in effort and fear gave her an extra adrenaline boost. Even with the added adrenaline, he would find her. No matter how fast or far far she would run, she knew...and he knew that he would always catch her.

Lucy took a sharp turn to the left only to collide against something hard and stumble backwards and eventually fall on her butt with her legs spread apart and knees bent inward. She looked up to see Midnight towering over her with diabolical eyes. She saw his eyes fall from her face to in between her legs with a smirk.

In a flash, she felt the cold, hard ground pressed against her cheek and felt like the air was knocked out of her. Midnight's foot was on the middle of her back, pressing down to make sure she couldn't move and escape his grasp this time. He watched as she squirmed under the pressure and coughed violently from lack of air.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he chided, eyes gleaming with malice. Lucy shut her eyes, wishing she would disappear. She _hated _those eyes.

"Lucy!" Gray's voice called from a distance. "Lucy!" he called again, much louder this time. Lucy snapped her eyes open to see Gray appear a few feet away. Lucy eyed him with a weak gaze. His face was expressionless and indecipherable, his mouth set in a grim line, but his eyes were stormy as his gazed passed from her over to Midnight. He looked _furious_.

She heard Midnight chuckle. "Nice seeing you again, Gray," he said. "It's been quite some time." Lucy felt her eyes widen. They knew each other?

Gray's voice came out low and firm. "You should be dead." Midnight snorted, his arrogance settling in.

"Your pathetic sister couldn't kill me. She brought me close enough to the brink of death that it took me a while to restore all my power." He gave a wicked, crooked smile. "Besides, I'm the one who brought her to Hades when she was having issues after your father's death. Being the ungrateful brother you are, you let her fall to darkness."

Gray clenched his fists angrily. He hated to admit it, but Midnight was right. If only he was more vigilant and perceptive back then... Gray shook his head. He couldn't let Midnight get in his head.

"Let her go," he snarled. Midnight feigned surprise, his eyes growing wide.

"Who?"

Gray growled impatiently. "What do you want from her?!"

"Oh, Lucy?" His red eyes looked down to see the immobile blonde beauty struggling to breath. He loosened his footing slightly. "I just wanted to remind her of a small bargain." Midnight then pressed his foot harder to put emphasis. The still silence broke when a sickening crack was heard. Lucy's painful scream pierced the air, echoing down the hallway. Midnight smirked sadistically. The sound was music to his ears.

Gray clenched his jaw, trying to keep calm. If he did anything irrational right now, he could indirectly kill Lucy with his own actions.

The building shook and more walls that were supporting the building fell apart. Midnight released Lucy and stared at the slowly crumbling building with a deep frown. "As much as I'd like to stay," he said with a sigh, "I have to take my leave." And with that, Midnight disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Lucy groaned as she lifted herself up to a sitting position. She winced as a sharp pain shot through her ribs. She wished that she could stop breathing because it hurt so much. Her arm wrapped around her rib cage as she tried standing up. With success, she stood slouched over in exertion. Before she knew it she felt herself leaning on Gray's shoulder for support.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked with slight concern showing in his eyes.

"Yes," she said with a huff. She could handle herself just fine. Lucy took a step forward and wobbled but caught herself. If she continued walking at this rate, they would never make it out before the building collapsed on them. Her stubbornness would be the death of her one day. She knew it. Lucy bit her lip. This was so going to ruin her pride. "On second thought...we won't make it out alive if I did," she said, defeated. All thanks to Natsu.

In an instant, she was swooped from the ground and in Gray's arms bridal style. Lucy felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"Close your eyes," he said, his deep, smooth voice relaxing her. Lucy didn't know why, but every time she heard his voice it soothed her with its velvety tone and she felt _safe_ and secure in his arms. Like she had nothing to fear.

She happily did as she was told and felt fast, cold wind rushing against her. She now understood why. He didn't want her to get nauseous. Lucy opened her eyes as she felt only a slight breeze a few seconds later. They were outside.

"You both made it. That's good," a voice behind them said. Erza appeared in front of them and waved for them to follow her. Gray walked after the red-head and found medical supplies laid out all on the ground. Gray set Lucy down carefully and slumped next to her, running a hand through his raven hair.

He watched Erza nimbly tend Lucy's small wounds. Erza's eyes made contact with his and she threw him some disinfectant and a big white bandage. Gray caught it and gave her a questioning glance.

"Your forehead," was all she said before turning back to Lucy.

Gray raised his brows. He totally forgot about that. His finger automatically touched his forehead above his left eyebrow. He winced as it stung to the touch.

A few minutes later, after the burning disinfectant and horrible strong smell from it, Gray let his raven locks fall back over his forehead, slightly covering the white bandage that was neatly placed their.

"Thanks," he said, handing back the medical equipment back to Erza.

Before Erza could say "your welcome" a scream filled the air. The three of them whipped their heads to the falling building to see Natsu sprinting out of the open doors in panic and leaping away from the crumpling building. When he landed on the ground, a few feet away from safety, the headquarters of Eisenwald came crashing down behind him with a final dirt cloud rising in the sky.

Natsu crawled to them and slumped on his stomach with a exhausted sigh.

"I made it," he said, relieved.

"Idiot, don't scare us like that," Lucy chastised, hitting him upside the head. Gray chuckled in amusement.

"If you ask me that was funny."

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed with a comical glare.

"Enough," Erza said calmly with a small smile. "We should get going and report this back to Queen Ur."

"Oh come on Erza! I just got here!" Natsu complained. "I need to bandage by wounds."

"Well hurry up," she said impatiently.

"Hahaha! I feel invincible!" Natsu laughed. "We defeated Eisenwald!" Lucy face palmed at his idiocy while Gray sweat-dropped.

"NATSU!" Erza boomed. "I SAID HURRY UP!"

"Aye!" he squeaked.

Lucy frowned as she helped Natsu tend his wounds. He basically left all the work to her as he bickered with Gray when Erza wasn't looking. They had quite the character.

Natsu, an energetic pyromaniac. Gray, a mysterious vampire who unconsciously strips.

"Gray," she called, "you're shirt."

Gray blinked and looked down to see his articles of clothes missing and thrown beside him. He gave a confused expression, wondering when that happened, and pulled them back on without saying anything.

She was surprised when he stripped at Magnolia when they battled a group of rogues. She didn't mind, really. Seeing him shirtless, oh God... Words can't even describe how she felt when she saw the washboard abs.

Moving on... Erza, a strict, easily tempered woman, who scared the living shit out of people.

And then there was her. Lucy, the most sane and normal person out of all four.

She smiled.

Yup, they made an interesting team alright.

* * *

_**Okay...um...here's chapter 8. I'm sorry to everyone who expected more out of this chapter...**_

_**I know it was short! Please don't kill me T_T**_

_**Anyway, I was thinking of changing the summary (again) and the title because it no longer fits the plot. Just wanted to let you know ahead of time. I'm trying to think of a good title, so it might constantly change throughout the story.**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Well, there's GraLu moments in here x3_**

**_Please read and review!_**

**_I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters._**

* * *

**~Remedy~**

Chapter 9

* * *

Lucy and her team entered the giant doors of the Fullbuster Palace, also known as Mercurius. The giant, intricate doors creaked open to show a bustling hall filled with hunters and maids. It was packed and the maids and butlers hurriedly walked and set up accommodations and some hunters were being carried to the clinic on stretchers.

"What the hell?" Natsu said, voicing all of their thoughts.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Welcome back," a bandaged Levy jogged up to them. She stopped in front of them. "You guys are the last team to arrive."

"Really?" Erza arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my team just arrived before you guys," Levy explained. "I bet you're wondering why there are a lot of hunters here."

Gray's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me they were attacked." Levy gave a grave nod.

"What guilds?" Natsu asked.

"Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and Blue Pegasus," Levy counted on her fingers.

"So many..." Lucy looked around one more time. Many were in crucial condition and were being carried out to the clinic as quickly as possible. "When did they arrive?"

"When all of us were on our missions," Levy replied with a sad frown. "There were many that didn't make it and there are still many that are being treated. Wendy, Chelia, and Porlyusica are doing their best."

Erza nodded. "I'm guessing the accommodations are going to change with many more people staying."

"That's right," Ultear said, walking up to them. "Many are being cramped into rooms and there may be more hunter guilds coming. You guys should freshen up and head to the clinic to clean your wounds again."

"That's a good idea," Natsu said, stretching his tight muscles. "A bath would be great."

"I have to report the mission to Queen Ur first," Erza stated. "Where is she?"

"She's in her study as always," Ultear replied.

"Thank you," Erza bowed her head and stalked off.

"Well, honestly," Ultear began, "the clinic is so full right now, so I'll send in some extra nurses to each of your rooms to treat you. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine to me," Natsu said.

* * *

Lucy gave another content sigh as she soaked in the hot bath. Her breathing lightened to save her cracked rib anymore trouble. She winced as she sneezed, foamy bubbles erupting into the air.

"Ow, ow, ow," Lucy whined, grabbing her side. She then settled into the bath with rhythmic breathing and closed her eyes.

The first image that appeared in her mind was Midnight.

Lucy clenched her jaw. That despicable man kissed her without her consent. She had to remind herself to get used to it because that's how her life was going to be if she was going to be with him. To think she'd find a reason to live. Lucy laughed dryly and sighed, playing with a long strand of her golden hair.

She thought her friends were enough. They should've been, but...they're not. What was she missing?

Lucy snapped her head to the door when she heard someone rapping on it.

"Yes?" she asked, confused. Who was in her room?

"Miss Lucy, I'm a nurse that Princess Ultear called up to take care of your wounds," a light feminine voice said.

"Oh alright. I'll be out in a few!" Lucy lifted herself up, water dripping down her curvaceous body. She grabbed a towel and quickly dried herself and dressed into pajamas since it was so late. It consisted of a light blue tank top with white shorts. She quickly dried her hair and brushed it. Lucy pondered whether she should keep it down or braid it.

Lucy tapped her foot in thought. She'd braid it. Her hair was long enough that it could be a drag. It reached her mid-back. Should she cut it? Nah, she liked the length even though it pestered her when she had it down on some occassions.

Lucy's fingers nimbly did her hair in a side braid and she thoroughly brushed her teeth since she wasn't hungry.

She opened the door of the bathroom to see a nurse with jet black hair in a bun and crystal blue eyes sitting patiently with medical equipment on a table with a chair by it. She looked slightly familiar in a way. This is the first time Lucy had ever seen her, but the features looked the same as...

"Do you happen to be related to Damian?" Lucy asked, curious. The nurse blinked, taken aback by the question.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm his younger sister, Ravena."

"Oh really? That's nice," Lucy commented, sitting on the chair that Ravena pulled out for her.

"Is it alright if I start with the small cuts? Those won't take long," the black-haired beauty said.

"Sure," Lucy nodded.

Ravena dabbed disinfectant on her scraped and cut skin causing a stinging sensation. Even though Erza cleaned it earlier the cuts were still fresh. Lucy hissed when Ravena got a certain deep cut.

"Sorry," she mumbled, continuing her work without a second thought. She then starting wrapping them after she applied some ointment. "This ointment Miss Porlyusica made is very efficient. It heals the cuts within a few hours like it has never been there. She is quite a remarkable old woman."

"Yeah, I know," Lucy said absently. She stared as Ravena's hands as she skillfully bandaged her up. Lucy's left leg, left wrist, and right forearm were then covered in bandages.

"Now, I heard from Prince Gray that your rib cracked," Ravena informed. "So I told Porlyusica and she made this." She grabbed a glass that smelled like herbal tea. "It's a special drink that will help heal your bones back to normal. Drink it." Lucy cradled the cup in her hands when Ravena handed it over to her.

"Thank you," Lucy said earnestly. Ravena smiled, delighted to see that she helped.

"It's my job. Anything else?"

"Well... Oh! Yes, actually. Um...I just wanted to know that since there are a lot more hunters here, do I have to move somewhere else or am I rooming with someone?

"I'm sorry," Ravena apologized, bowing. "I know nothing of that. Lynn does though. If there are any different arrangements she would inform you."

"Okay, thank you again," Lucy waved as Ravena left the room with her medical supplies and dirty clothes. She sighed as the door closed and she slumped back into the chair. Lucy stared at the swirling contents that were in her mug. It was warm. She could feel it through her palms. She took an experimental sip and almost gagged. It smelled great, but tasted horrible. Well, that's herbal medicine for you.

She glared at the mug and took a deep breath. She lifted the mug to her lips and gulped it all down and slammed it on the table, almost breaking it in half. Lucy's face scrunched up in disgust. She immediately went to the bathroom and scrubbed her mouth again.

Another knock at her door made her come running to her bedroom.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's me, Gray."

Lucy froze mid-step, her heart skipping a beat. Why was she nervous all of a sudden?

"Come in," she said. She grabbed her rib in pain as it mended together rapidly. "Good Lord," she hissed. Her rib felt like it was being forced together. She gasped as the pain spread to her shoulder blade.

"What happened?" Gray asked, opening the double doors. He wore black pants and shoes, a white short sleeved button up shirt, and of course...his necklace. Still attractive as ever.

"Damn medicine." Lucy blanched, suddenly on the ground lying on her stomach. She then curled herself in a ball and screwed her eyes shut.

Gray sweat-dropped and hoisted her up in a chair. His eyes softened seeing her fragile form. His eyes drifted from her face to her hair. He stared at it for a while, memorizing her in a braid. He involuntarily tugged it, drawing her attention.

"What?" She glared at him weakly.

"Take it out." She raised her eyebrows in bewilderment.

"What?"

"Your braid. Take it out." His voice was firm and almost demanding in a way.

Lucy was about to ask why, but with the set look he had in his eyes, he would do it himself if she wouldn't comply. She hesitantly slid her rubber band off and shook her head a little, undoing her braid. Her hair cascaded down in beautiful waves and fell over her shoulders. She winced as she ran her hand through her hair.

"You alright?" Gray asked. He was...amazed to say the least. Her flowing hair, accentuated her soft features and made her look innocent.

"Yeah," she croaked, causing him to arch a brow. "Hold on a sec." She slowly breathed in and out, her chest heaving up in down. A few seconds later, she sighed in relief as she felt the sharp pain retrieve altogether. Gray watched her with concerned eyes and asked, "Feeling any better now?"

"A whole lot," Lucy replied. She got up and stretched her limbs, making sure her rib healed, which it did. "What about your forehead?"

Gray scowled, unconsciously rubbing it."It's healed. It just left a scar."

"What?!" Lucy spun around in astonishment. Usually when vampires gained cuts and scratches, they healed instantly. "Why?!"

"Usually it heals, but sometimes when it's deep enough it leaves a scar," Gray explained, wondering why she cared. "Immortals give each other wounds and it can either be fatal or minor. It was just bad luck really."

"Was it the alpha male?" Lucy asked. Gray nodded, confirming her guess. "Can I see?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," he said nonchalantly, sitting on her bed. Lucy walked over and bent down to his eye level examining his scar under his bangs.

Gray froze when he felt one of her warm hands cup his right cheek, tilting it at an angle. As soon as it was there it was gone, already traveling to his scar. Her left hand lifted his raven locks that were concealing his scar and her right hand touched it, her fingers delicately tracing it.

Her scent filled Gray's nose and her touch sent shivers down his spine. He closed his eyes, enjoying this moment as long as it would last.

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologized softly. It was her fault that he had that scar. She sighed, upset with herself for not being able to do anything.

Her hand fell from his scar to cup his cheek and make him look at her. Gray looked at her eyes with his own surprised ones. Hers were gentle but upset at the same time.

"For what?"

"I could've-"

"Lucy, it's fine." He cut her off easily with his deep voice.

"It's on your face, you know," Lucy informed with a weak smile.

"That's no big deal to me. I don't care where I get scars. Well...the kind you can see anyway."

"Well put." She smiled and let go of his cheek. Gray almost groaned as her warmth left him. His gaze darkened as he watched her walk away. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her to him and pushed her down on the bed. Her loose hair sprawled across the bed around her, giving her a golden halo.

Lucy gasped as she was suddenly under Gray. She blinked, not fully understanding what was going on. She felt her cheeks burn as his eyes bore into hers. She couldn't decipher what emotions they held and she couldn't even describe what she was feeling right now.

"Gray," she breathed. Her heart beat started escalating and she felt like her chest was about to explode. She tried getting up only to be forcefully pushed back down again with both her wrists pinned by her head. She squirmed underneath him, trying desperately to escape his hold.

Gray could tell in her eyes that she was scared, but her heart said otherwise. She was enjoying this.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, but Lucy's scent was driving him mad. It was calling to him. Even though they just recently met, he was already extremely attached to her. His question was finally answered at his sudden epiphany.

Everything about her, her scent, her smile, her lips... It explained why he loved everything about her and why he cared about her. He couldn't draw himself away from her.

He was infatuated with her.

She was _his_ mate.

Lucy stiffened as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, sighing contently. His nose tickled her throat as he skimmed it down to her shoulder. He repeated this action and suddenly stopped. She felt his grip tighten on her wrists.

"G-Gray? What's wrong?" His whole body was tense. He lifted his head, his eyes filled with unbelievable rage.

"Lucy," he growled. "Did he touch you? Did he...kiss you?"

"H-He?" she stuttered. What was with Gray? He was acting all possessive.

"I can smell that bastard on you."

"M-Midnight?" Gray only stared at her. She looked away suddenly feeling ashamed. Gray released one of her wrists and grabbed her chin and turned her head, so he could see her face.

"He did, didn't he?"

Lucy's lips quivered, but she remained silent. Gray let go of her chin and his hand trailed down her waist then back up again. His fingers brushed against her neck making Lucy blush even more. His cold touch sent jolts of electricity through her body. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. They weren't supposed to be crossing into this territory.

"I can smell him here," Gray said huskily, trailing his fingers up and down her neck, "and here." He grabbed her chin again and stroked her bottom lip.

"I-I don-" Lucy stopped. What was she going to say? Did he think she let Midnight do that to her because she _liked _it and was actually _against _her own family? His eyes didn't show any sign of betrayal or hurt or anything. He _knew _she didn't. She didn't understand how she came up with that thought, but it was like he could see right through her. His smoldering eyes were now locked on her lips. Lucy loved his eyes. She fell in love with his navy blue pools that she seemed to lose herself in.

Their lips were centimeters away, almost touching. Her lips tingled when he felt his lips brush against hers experimentally. She felt his free arm snake around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

No! She couldn't get distracted. She couldn't allow him to- Her defiant thoughts stopped when the barely existing gap between them closed. Gray's other arm let go of her other wrist and pressed against the middle of her back to deepen the kiss. Lucy shut her eyes, surrendering herself into pure bliss. She wrapped her arms around Gray's neck to bring him closer. The kiss was gentle at first, but then Lucy's forgot all about her troubles, all about her pain, and poured her hidden feelings into the kiss.

The kiss became more intense with unyielding passion. Their tongues clashed, battling for dominance.

Gray reluctantly pulled back, so Lucy could catch her breath. A trail of saliva still connected their mouths. Lucy panted and her eyes were half-lidded and her face was still red.

Lucy looked at Gray through her half-lidded eyes. Why? Why did her heart skip a beat? Why was she feeling so light and warm inside being with him? She dropped her head on his shoulder. Lucy never felt so safe in such a long time. And the only reason she felt like that was because she was in his embrace. She had such mixed emotions, she didn't know what to feel.

Suddenly, a knocking sound snapped their heads in the direction of the door. In an instant, Gray was already off her and sitting in the chair. Lucy quickly laid herself on the bed and faced away from the door, her face still hot.

"Come in," Lucy said. The doors opened and Lynn walked in. Gray then stood up with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I'll take my leave then," he said as if they were having a conversation before Lynn happened to interrupt them. "Take care of yourself." Gray walked past Lynn and disappeared into the long hallway behind her.

* * *

Gray's bangs shadowed his eyes as he walked. He gritted his teeth. Damn Lynn and her bad timing.

He licked his lips, tasting Lucy's fruity lip gloss. His revelation of his attraction to Lucy made everything much harder. There was that saying, "Ignorance is a bliss," but Gray was happy to know that Lucy was his mate. He wasn't going let her slip through his fingers. He didn't care if she didn't accept him now. He'll make sure to do it later.

"Midnight," Gray silently growled. He had a feeling that the rogue leader was scheming something. And he didn't like it one bit that he touched and kissed her so intimately when they were taking down Eisenwald.

Gray's eyes narrowed as he recalled what Midnight said when they encountered each other.

_"I just wanted to remind her of a small bargain."_

So they made a deal? Of what exactly? Lucy was hurting deep inside. He felt it, her emotions in that kiss. Her longing for someone and the ability to bring her out of whatever mess she was in. Gray decided he'd ask her about it later.

"Gray," Lyon called as the said boy was about to open the door to his room.

Gray stopped. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

"Yes Lynn," Lucy said, eyeing the pretty maid with a questioning stare.

She bowed. "I'm sorry to bother you, but we're going to have to move you to another room. There's an overload of hunters and survivors from destroyed villages are also showing up."

Lucy shook her head with a small smile. "That's alright. I understand. So where am I going to be moved to?"

"Well," Lynn pursed her lips, "there's a possibility that you could bunk with your friends. But your friend Miss Juvia is having the same problem and she just asked Miss Erza and some others and there's none. So it's either Prince Gray's or Prince Lyon's."

"Can't those two sleep in the same room, so Juvia and I can have a room?" Lucy asked.

"No, you see..."

* * *

Gray's eyebrow twitched as Lyon finished explaining about the accommodations. He glanced at the nervous blue-haired girl beside Lyon. She played with a strand of her hair to keep herself occupied.

"Let me get this straight..." Gray said. "Ultear's sharing her room with Meredy. Lucy and Juvia have to be moved somewhere else and there friends have no more space in their rooms."

Lyon nodded. "That's right."

"So Juvia wants us to room together, so she can room with Lucy?"

Lyon nodded again.

"Lyon, I can't stand being in the same room as you," Gray said. "You already know this."

"The feeling's mutual," Lyon replied bitterly. "We'd be at each other's throats in the first five minutes."

The two Princes looked at Juvia, who held a hopeful look on her face.

"No," they answered simultaneously, glaring at one another. Juvia deadpanned.

Gray opened the door to his room and slammed the door shut with a bang.

"So Juvia has to room with Prince Lyon and Lucy with Prince Gray?" Juvia asked with an arched brow.

"Pretty much," Lyon sighed, walking away to his room with Juvia in tow. When Juvia really thought about it, she didn't really mind.

* * *

"You can't be serious?!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Are they really that bad?!"

Lynn grimly nodded. "Yes, but," she paused, staring off into space. "Not as bad as when Prince Gray met Natsu..." She shivered and grabbed her head to steady herself. Lucy looked at her with sympathy. She knew how Natsu could be, but Gray? If you put the two together it seemed like the world was ending... They always insulted each other, but to Lucy it seemed like denial in their friendship or just plain rivalry.

"Anyway," Lynn chirped, latching onto Lucy's arm, "I'll take you to Prince Gray's quarters and I'll bring your things over."

"Wait a second!" Lucy protested while being easily dragged to where she didn't want to be at the moment. It would just be incredibly awkward if she faced Gray again. "I didn't agree to any of this! I can't sleep in the same room as Gray!" Lucy harshly whispered. Lynn just smiled and continued dragging the resistant blonde.

"And why not?" Lynn asked.

"B-Because!"

"Because what?"

Lucy's face reddened. She wasn't going to say anything about what just happened. "Just because!"

Lynn rolled her eyes and happily knocked on giant double doors. Shuffling was heard behind it and then it clicked open showing a pissed off Gray.

"What do you-" He paused, seeing a cheerful Lynn and a scowling Lucy. He blinked before raising an eyebrow. "Is this about the sleeping arrangements?" Gray asked, recalling his conversation with Lyon not too long ago.

"Yes," Lynn affirmed with a nod. She pushed Lucy in the room and disappeared, bringing back all the blonde's things and hurriedly placing them in Gray's room without further ado. The door then slammed shut, leaving the two alone.

Gray stared at her, waiting for some reaction - good or bad. Lucy only gulped as the silence that enveloped the air became tense. The remained unmoving, patiently waiting for the other to be the first to talk or do anything.

Lucy avoided his intense gaze and darted her eyes around the room. Big room, way bigger than the one she was recently in, more furniture, including a couch, writing desk, coffee table... Her eyes went back to the comfy looking couch.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Lucy blurted, stiffly walking toward her destination.

"You could just take the bed, you know," Gray responded. Seeing her evasive attitude, he wasn't going to ask her to just sleep with him in the same bed.

"No," Lucy dismissed. "I'll take the couch." Gray watched as she stole a pillow from his bed and conveniently found extra blankets on the coffee table. He sighed irately at her stubbornness, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever you say," he said, stripping of his shirt. Lucy abruptly turned away and set up her sleeping area, muttering curses under her breath.

It was going to be a long night. She just knew it.

* * *

Lucy laid there for what seemed like hours staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. She tried sleeping, but she just couldn't. It wasn't because of Gray. It was because every time she closed her eyes to sleep for a few minutes her nightmare would immediately start. Midnight was torturing her. He was waiting for her to break.

Her constant nightmare was more vivid this time. Seeing Midnight again happened to freshen it and even if she blinked she could see him coated in blood.

She was immensely tired. Her eyes felt like they would close any second, but she just _couldn't. _Lucy was aware that she eventually would fall asleep, but then she would wake up in a few hours. The scariest part about this particular night was that she was so tired that she would fall asleep and never wake up. She'd be in a never ending nightmare. And her life already was.

Well, it _would _become like that in a few weeks.

Lucy lifted herself up slowly. The fatigue washed over her like a disease. Lucy decided she might as well do something if she wanted to stay awake.

She groggily got to her feet and trudged to Gray's writing desk. She stopped in front of his bookcase filled with various books and plucked a random one off the shelf. Lucy slumped in the wooden seat and opened the book carelessly. She flicked a lamp on, her eyes squinting at the sudden brightness. Lucy read the small, black printed words, losing herself easily.

She didn't know how much time passed by, but when she flipped another page she noticed that she was already a third way through reading it.

"Lucy, _what_ are you doing?"

The blonde squeaked and fell off the chair sideways. She hit the floor with a thud and glared at her 'disturbance'.

"Don't _do _that!" Lucy hissed at Gray. "I was reading, gee."

"Reading?" Gray asked, incredulous. "At this hour?"

"Yes, now leave me alone." She stood up cradling her right arm. "I happen to find history very interesting, mind you."

"Do you always do this?"

Lucy blinked rapidly and asked, unsure, "Read?"

"Stay up."

"Yeah, I'm somewhat of an insomniac." Lucy wasn't sure being disturbed by nightmares really would be called that. But they did cause insomnia anyway.

"You should sleep," Gray said.

"Don't tell me what to do! Besides, you're up too!" Lucy protested, pointing an accusing finger.

A vein on Gray's forehead throbbed. "That's because I don't _need_ it like you do."

"No." The word came out of Lucy's mouth calm yet firm. Gray frowned at her. Was she testing his patience?

"Stop being difficult."

"I said no."

"Why?" The question slapped Lucy across the face. Should she tell him?

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Why do you care?" Lucy whispered, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Because I care about you Lucy," Gray whispered back, his voice gentle.

Lucy's eyes widened. She gripped her arm as swirling emotions built up inside her. How was she supposed to respond to that? His eyes were soft, withholding nothing. She stared into them, losing herself like she usually did. His navy blue orbs suddenly became sharp and snapped to her...arm?

"You're bleeding," he stated. Lucy glanced down at the arm she was cradling. Her breath stopped at the sight of her bandaged forearm. The pure white bandage was now stained with blood.

"Wh-what?!" Her wound must've reopened when she fell on it. But the ointment Porlyusica made was supposed to heal it completely by now. Before Lucy could further investigate her wound, she was pulled into toward the lamp she flicked on. Her bloody bandages already littered the floor and she clenched her jaw as her wound was exposed to the air. Gray keenly inspected it and grunted, obviously displeased.

Lucy glanced at it and her eyebrows lifted. Her cut was seeping blood and it was outlined with an angry red. She was confused as to why it didn't heal.

"Who gave you this?" Gray asked.

"But it's-"

"_Lucy, _who or what gave you this?" he demanded, cutting her off. His eyes bored into her with such intensity that she couldn't even feel her cut.

"Uh...um...ah...a werewolf," Lucy stumbled with her words. Her breathing became slightly rapid, appalled by the amount of blood.

"Just as I thought," Gray said with dismay. "This is going to hurt."

"What is? Hey!" Lucy's face flushed, feeling Gray's breath on her skin before his tongue slithered over her wound. It was cold at first, but then it started burning. It was searing hot. The heat spread from her wound to her stomach.

"Ah...stop...it-it hurts," she gasped at the sensation. Her arm was hurting like hell, but the warmth in her stomach was a queasy, pleasurable feeling that she didn't quite understand.

"I know," Gray murmured. He gave one final lick, relishing the taste of her blood. She did taste as good as she smelled. Her blood was so sweet and unbearably delicious that he almost lost himself.

Gray withdrew immediately and dropped Lucy's arm. He turned away, his hair shadowing his face and slightly panted. It was difficult enough to be around her, but this was just overloading his senses. He couldn't think straight.

"It gone," Lucy said in amazement. Her skin where the wound should've still been was unblemished. It was like she never got it in the first place.

"Be more careful," Gray said.

"I'll try."

There was a brief pause before Gray asked, "How do you know Midnight?"

Lucy froze, her mind freaking out asking the same thing over again. _Should I tell him?_ _Should I say anything?_

"He...he killed my parents," Lucy whispered. "He just kept me alive to torment me." She glowered at the her hand. That's all she was going to say. Nothing else.

"There's more to it," Gray stated more than questioned. He could sense it. She was hiding something. He knew it ever since he met her.

Another silence crept in the air.

"How do you know him?" Lucy asked, throwing the question back at him. Now it was his turn to be tense. To her surprise, he wasn't. Gray was just deathly calm. Maybe she shouldn't have asked... She inwardly chided herself for feeling guilty.

"Did it have anything to do with Grimoire Heart?" she pressed on.

"Yes, he was a part of it," Gray said, acid dripping from his voice. Lucy could tell that Gray despised Midnight with every fiber of his being. "He influenced my sister. Ultear was part of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. She was the strongest. I honestly don't know how we convinced her to come back," he trailed off, remembering all the events that happened years ago.

Lucy was shocked to say the least. Not only at the piece of information but with Gray actually telling her some of his past.

"What...what happened to her powers?" Lucy asked. She couldn't help it. Ultear would have been a great help at Eisenwald. The only logical reason she didn't go on any of the missions was because her powers deteriorated somehow.

"They were sealed off by my mother. It's fading though."

"So she'll regain all of it soon then?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure whether she's with us or against us."

Silence once again filled the room. Lucy could even hear herself breathing.

"You should sleep," Gray suggested again, turning around to face her.

"This again?" Lucy exclaimed. Gray glared at her. She sweat-dropped. He wasn't going to let it go. Plus, he didn't seem to be in a very good mood. So she might as well please him.

"Fine," she groaned submissively. But how could she?

"Uh Gray," Lucy began. She played with the hem of her shirt, embarrassed.

"What?"

"Nightmares. It's nightmares," Lucy confessed. She was happy that she at least told someone. But what would his reaction be?

"What does-" Gray stopped, realization dawning on his face. "That's why you can't sleep?"

Lucy nodded, swallowing thickly. "I-I..." She sighed with exasperation. "I have them...all the time."

Gray's eyes widened. She was suffering from nightmares? He took notice of the bags under her eyes and recalled how she usually appeared tired.

"Dream anxiety disorder?" he asked. If that was the case, she had frequent nightmares where her safety or life is on the line. From what?

"You could call it that," Lucy shrugged. "But I just can't sleep." Gray frowned. It's not that she couldn't, she was too scared to... Maybe she was asking if...

"I was wondering if I could...sleep with you," Lucy finished. "It would help me feel better to know that someone's there."

"Yeah, that's fine," Gray said. Lucy flopped down in the middle off the bed, closing her eyes. "I didn't say take the whole bed," he frowned. She rolled over beneath the covers and sighed tiredly as her head hit the pillow.

Lucy felt the bed shift as Gray slid right beside her. She twisted and turned, trying to find a perfect position. She heard Gray sigh and suddenly her face was pressed against his chest.

"What are you-" Lucy started. She could hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears.

"So you can stop moving," Gray replied.

Lucy remained tense for several minutes before relaxing into his arms. There was nothing to worry about. She was safe. She let her eyes close and for the first time in years she finally had a dreamless sleep.

Gray studied her peaceful face. He smirked as she slept soundly against his chest. His fingers gently stroked her cheek.

Soon enough she'd be his wholly and completely.

* * *

**_Holy cow! More than 140 reviews?! Thanks so much guys! You all are AWESOME! I feel all warm and fluffy inside :3_**

**_So...what do you think? I don't even know what to say myself..._**

**_Let me know what you guys think. Your reviews are the best inspiration for me to continue writing!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. It seemed like a hit. I got several reviews for it! I'm so sorry for not updating right away, but you know me... I've been busy with a Holocaust research paper about Auschwitz, and I had to make a presentation, but I got sick, so I missed it. Then the class trip to D.C.. After that...I got laryngitis. I couldn't talk for days. Then I had to make-up my Holocaust presentation... Blah. I'm brain dead... XP Then after all that school stuff, I had a national tennis tourney called the Easter Bowl, which took a whole week! And then I had to catch up on the school work I missed..._**

**_But no excuses for my lack of writing and making you all wait! _****_*falls to hands and knees* I'm such a horrible person T.T _**

**_But good news! I got a perfect 100 on my research paper! *does victory dance* and my tournament went well too :)_**

**_Now to the matter at hand_****_... *clears throat* Wow, I'm on chapter 10 already :D_**

**_It also took me some time to figure out that I had to change the title of the story in the chapters. Ugh, so frustrating! Sorry, that my chapters have my old title's name. The bad thing is that I can't change it because well...I don't have the doc for them to update it, but I don't think it's a big deal._**

**_ *sigh* I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters..._**

**_Enjoy and please R&R :) Sorry for my ranting._**

* * *

**~Remedy~**

Chapter 10

* * *

Lucy was warm and cold. The feeling was soothing and it coursed through her body like a gentle current. She's never felt like this before. It was so...relaxing.

She cuddled to the source and sighed contently. Her mind told her she was sleeping, but it felt foreign to her. It was never this peaceful. She didn't want to wake up from it, but she would eventually have to much to her dismay.

Her brown eyes cracked open, her vision blurry. Lucy tried sitting up, but froze in transfixed horror as her eyes finished adjusting. Heat licked her skin and she nestled back down, frowning and smiling in realization.

She was cuddling with Gray! And he was shirtless!

Her body was pressed against his, her warm body temperature with his cold one. Gray's arms firmly enveloped her, his chin resting above her head. She was tucked against him snugly, her head resting in the crook of his neck. His defined abs stared at her and dared her to trace them.

Lucy silently freaked out. What was she going to do? She didn't want to wake him up! How did they even-

Her tense body relaxed immediately. She remembered now. All the events of last night... Lucy didn't know what to think of it. She had to admit it though. She was attracted to him. To Gray. Lucy enjoyed their kiss, she gave in, she shivered at his touch, but... But what?

Was she in denial? Or...was she protecting him? Maybe it was both...

Midnight swore that he would kill everyone that she became close to if she didn't submit to him. And her selfish heart betrayed her resolve of being indifferent and pushing people away. Instead, she let so many people in, who she know calls her friends. Her nakama. She truly was a horrible person.

Lucy careened her neck up and gazed at Gray's soft, handsome features. She almost giggled at how cute he looked. His hair swept over his eyes and she involuntarily brought a hand up and gently traced his jawline. He shifted at the touch and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

She heaved another sigh and stealthily slipped out of Gray's arms, sitting on the bed with a sudden epiphany. Lucy couldn't believe it. She felt well-rested and refreshed. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Her surprised brown orbs snapped back to Gray's sleeping form.

When she was in his arms, she felt safe. Whenever she was around him, she was reassured about everything because of his presence. And he was by her side last night, understanding her fear of sleeping.

Was he her cure? Her remedy?

* * *

Gray flickered his eyes open. His hair was messy and spiky as ever, and his eyes were droopy like he didn't give a damn about the world. His muscles rippled as he forced himself to sit up. Overall, he looked sexy.

His navy blue eyes glanced beside him. Where'd Lucy go? His question was answered as her angelic voice resonated in his ears from the bathroom. He closed his eyes contently at the beautiful lyrics. Her voice was soft and melodic, fitting the morning theme perfectly. If Gray wasn't a vampire, he swore that he would have fallen back asleep already.

The bathroom door clicked open, and Gray's eyes widened, pink dusting his cheeks lightly.

Lucy was only clad in a towel. It hugged her curves and was ridiculously short. He could clearly see the hourglass figure she possessed. His gaze became stormy when she had her back to him, her creamy shoulders screaming for him to bite her.

She happily walked to the dressing screen, not noticing that Gray was awake and watching. He smirked at her obliviousness. It was quite amusing that she didn't see him. Gray decided to stay quiet. If he said anything, he knew his head would be severed from his neck. And he was pretty attached to it...

His breath hitched as she let the towel fall. It slipped off devastatingly slow, showing her back and exposed figure. Before Gray could see anything else, Lucy disappeared behind the dressing screen.

Gray softly growled in frustration. He was aroused. It would have been better if she noticed him. Her oblivious manner made him slightly harder. He knew he was going to lose it.

He stared at the dressing screen, hearing shuffling movements. Lucy then appeared in casual clothing: a black mini skirt and a pink tank top. She whirled around, startled.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake, Gray," Lucy said, genuinely surprised. Everything was completely and utterly authentic that something in Gray just snapped. She didn't know that she turned him on. It was like she was _teasing _him, but it was _unintentional_.

Not only that...

Her eyes... He always saw a flicker of something hidden. Lucy may have confessed part of her burden to him last night, but...it wasn't enough for him to fully figure things out. Did she not trust him? Or what? He was getting annoyed by this. Gray hated that she kept things to herself, so she could face off her burden alone. Maybe that was her point... Not to let anyone get stuck in it with her...

Gray frowned. Doesn't she ever think about herself? She had to stop with all this and just spit everything out so he could help her.

His dark eyes sliced into her own innocent brown ones, showing his annoyance. He then smirked, eyes flashing deviously. He had enough of everything. To hell with control. He allowed himself to lose his mind to the deepest corner of his mind of what he wanted and what he desired.

Why did Lucy have to be such a handful?

Lucy blinked, raising an eyebrow in question.

...She was _so_ going to get it.

* * *

Lucy felt sweat slowly slide down the valley of her breasts when she saw Gray's eyes. The looked so dark...and possessive. She involuntarily gulped, her heart hammering inside her chest, and took a step back.

It was a mistake.

Lucy suddenly found herself shoved to the wall beside the door of the bathroom. All the air escaped her lungs as she gasped in surprise. She blushed, feeling comfortably hot everywhere when she noticed her close proximity to Gray.

He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs. "Shit, Lucy, you need to stop," he voice rough with intense emotion. Lucy couldn't describe it. Was it pity? Frustration? Lust? Anger?

The way Gray said her name... She never knew her name could sound so...suggestive...

"G-Gray, you're t-too close..." Lucy whispered meekly. Her body was reacting so foreign to her with her jumbled up feelings that she felt like she would just melt. She had to get away from him. She felt so vulnerable and weak close to Gray. It was all too much.

She didn't know what to make of the kiss they shared yesterday and how she enjoyed everything. Maybe she really did love him and was just denying these feelings because-

"Lucy," Gray growled hoarsely against her ear.

Lucy slightly squirmed under his body. She pushed his chest with as much strength as she could muster, but he didn't even budge, even though she had her strength enhancing necklace. Lucy felt her insides lurch uncomfortably. The necklace wasn't much of a help and Lucy couldn't even imagine what it would be like without it. Before she knew it, her wrists were immediately pinned above her head with one hand. She couldn't even move them.

Lucy gritted her teeth in desperation. He was frighteningly strong.

"G-Gray," Lucy pleaded for him to get off her. Her head swam, dizzy. The electric tension between them was so intense that she felt overwhelmed.

Lucy now understood why he was the most talented among his siblings. Gray was significantly taller than her, the top of her head only reaching to his chest, and his shoulders were broad and his body built and lean with muscle.

He was dangerous. She knew that. Lucy felt the urgency to kick him where it hurts most, but before she could even move Gray had placed a knee between her legs, trapping her and cutting off all possibilities of escape.

"Please..." Lucy begged once more. "D-don't..." She was scared. What was he going to do?

He stared, his eyes unreadable. "I'm not going to hurt you, Luce."

Lucy warily stared back before Gray slid his head to the crook of her neck. He let go of her wrists, wrapping his arms around her waist securely. She was feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside. Luce? It sent soothing waves through her being. She did trust him. But...why did Gray have this affect on her? Everything he says, everything he does... Lucy inwardly scolded herself for being attracted to the vampire before her. She wasn't suppose to have such feelings. She has to be detached if she wanted everything to work without emotional drama.

Gray panted against her neck seemingly in pain. "I couldn't stay away from you even I had to," he admitted with a dry chuckle. Gray closed his eyes, listening with satisfaction to Lucy's erratic heart beat.

Lucy gazed at him with worry. He wasn't acting like himself lately. Was he sick? "Gray? Are you alright?" Her voice came out shaky, unsure of how to handle all this. Taking advantage of her freedom of movement with her hands, she slipped them from his chest to his neck, trying to feel anything irregular for a vampire's body temperature.

Gray stiffened and suddenly pressed his body to hers until there was no space in between them left. His lips crashed against hers and before Lucy knew it their tongues were erotically dancing with fiery passion.

One of Gray's hands stealthily snaked under her shirt, feeling her soft skin. Lucy arched her back in surprise at the sudden cold touch, deepening the kiss. His hand ran along her back causing her to shiver. Gray tilted his head, getting a better angle to explore her cavern and contently played with her tongue.

Lucy felt Gray pull back, giving her air. He touched his forehead to her's gently and they both stared into each other's eyes with flushed faces and half-lidded eyes.

"I don't know what your deal with Midnight is but..." Gray began. Lucy froze and cursed herself for kissing him back. _Please don't say it! Please don't say it! _She screamed in her mind.

"I'm never going to let you go."

Lucy's eyes widened. His voice came out firm and steady. His eyes held pure determination, reassuring her whole being to just let him in. Let him help her.

She sharply inhaled, feeling Gray's tongue slowly slide over shoulder and up her neck before capturing her plump lips once. "Aaah," she gasped a moan at the sensation. She was then left panting for air when she suddenly cringed in pain - pain that pierced her soft skin. She gripped Gray's raven locks like her life depended on it. The unbearable pain lasted for a few seconds before it faded away into nothingness. Her vision swam, seeing a blurry image of Gray biting her.

"Stop," Lucy implored weakly. Her head lolled to the side involuntarily as she felt her energy being sucked away from her every second. This gave Gray better access and his eyes were screwed shut, savoring the taste of Lucy's blood. She then fell limp, Gray's arms her only support.

Why? Why was he drinking her blood?

* * *

Gray couldn't believe how amazing she tasted. Her blood was rich and sweet. He couldn't get enough of her.

Before she could pass out, Gray retracted his fangs and licked the bite wound. He saw her bite her lip, drawing blood, from the pain. He pulled back and sighed contently.

The wound on Lucy's neck was healed, but a scar remained. It was not just a plain scar. It was a mark. _His_ mark.

He then licked her bottom lip, cleaning the blood away, before planting a chaste kiss.

Lucy's breathing settled and she steadily inhaled and exhaled, her chest rising and falling normally. Gray swept her off her feet and laid her down on his bed. She'd be fine in a few minutes after her heart would settle. Gray noticed his shirt missing... He might as well dress...

"D-Did you j-just bite me?" Lucy asked, incredulous, while he slipped on a shirt.

"More like marked."

"Marked?" Lucy echoed, voice etched with obvious confusion.

"Let's go," Gray said, motioning his head towards the door to head to breakfast. His brows lifted in amusement as he watched Lucy stare off into space with her facial expression changing every five seconds.

"I can't believe you!" Lucy suddenly stood up and barged out of the room with Gray hot on her heels. Her hands played with her hair and she desperately tried to cover up the scar.

"Believe what?" he asked casually.

"That you marked me!"

"So you know then," Gray stated more than questioned.

"Of course I know!" Lucy shouted. "I remember reading it somewhere..." she trailed off, tapping her chin in thought. She shook her head and scowled at him. "That's besides the point!"

"Well, what is the point then?"

"You marked me without my consent. I didn't have a say! Now I'm partially yours!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why'd you kiss back?" Gray challenged with a smug smile. Lucy's face reddened and she turned away from him, crossing her arms.

"It's not like I had a choice!"

"You enjoyed it," Gray smirked. "Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying anything!"

"Whatever you say. Your heart says otherwise."

"And how would you know?" Lucy asked, perplexed.

"I can hear it. Every time you're with me it beats faster than normal. Like right now."

Lucy bit her lip. He was right. She could hear it pounding in her ears like a horse thundering across a race track. No, she can't... She opened her mouth to counter, but Gray beat her to it.

"The point is that you're_ my _mate, Lucy." The blonde gulped as everything about him was serious. He was dead serious. The only soft features were his eyes. They were gentle and loving. And he would _only _look at her like that. No one else. Just her.

"But...but why _me_?!"

"Your scent."

"But my blood smells good to every vampire," she protested.

"Generally, yes. But to me..." Gray enveloped her in a hug, inhaling her glorious fragrance. "Your blood was calling to me. It drove me insane the first few days I was around you. I couldn't hold back any longer."

When Lucy didn't say anything, he continued. "You have to understand, Luce. I had to mark you, so no one could take away my claim on you. You're too important to me."

Lucy took in a deep breath, her head on his chest. All of this was so much for her. But...she wasn't angry anymore. She felt light and...cheerful? Hell, she didn't even know.

Gray was surprised when he felt her arms wrap around him. She was hesitant, but she was accepting his feelings but denying her own.

They stood there, in total silence. Comfortable silence.

After a few moments, they looked at each other - their eyes sharing nothing but everything at the same time, understanding and observant. Everything seemed slow and it was just them. No one else.

Unknowingly Lucy tilted her head up, lips tingling in anticipation. Her hands slipped to Gray's hair, gently tugging on it. He responded swooping his head down to meet her awaiting lips. Finally, they would share a kiss that they both wanted and expected.

Their lips about to touch, some unexpected intruders' voices down the hall broke the romantic atmosphere and startled the both of them.

"Oi, Salamander, stop complaining! We're about to get food, so shut your trap!" Gajeel yelled irritably.

"Don't tell me what to do, metal face!" Natsu shouted back, raising a fist.

"Not them," Gray groaned, leaning his head on Lucy's shoulder. "Worst timing ever..." Lucy giggled as the raven-haired boy reluctantly pulled away, heaving a sigh. He turned around and glared menacingly at the two noisy morons.

The two intruders childishly bickered, throwing insults at each other, which eventually lead to a fist fight. Lucy and Gray sweat-dropped as they rolled around on the ground and crashed into vases and glass decorations wreaking havoc.

"YOU FOOLS!" a voice boomed, shaking Lucy down to the core. Erza appeared with a vein throbbing on her forehead and her hair seemed to be flying with energy as some ominous aura surrounded her. She stomped up to the frozen Natsu and Gajeel, who appeared to be scared shitless.

Lucy pondered whether she should step in or not, but just smiled cheekily deciding to watch. Erza ripped Gajeel off of Natsu and slammed her fist on their heads and finally threw them down the hall with their wimpish screams echoing to everyone's ears. Erza squinted her eyes before nodding in approval at her actions.

"I couldn't have done better," Gray commented. Erza smiled and bowed her head before glowering down the hall.

"I'm sorry for any violence those two caused," she apologized. She looked around at the shattered glass on the floor and the ripped curtains. "And for everything they destroyed and will destroy with their childish behavior."

"Easy Erza," Cana said, walking up to the group. "It's only eight in the morning and you already beat the shit out of Natsu and Gajeel."

Erza felt her brow twitch. "It's only eight in the morning and you're already drinking booze?!" She furiously snatched the beer out of Cana's hands. The brunette chuckled nervously and backed up a few steps.

"Erza, I think you need to calm down," Cana suggested with wide eyes at the flaming red-head.

"Calm down? _Calm down_? How can I calm down knowing that everyone from Fairy Tail has no proper etiquette?" Erza bellowed, her eyes like daggers.

Gray silently laughed. Proper etiquette? Wasn't she the one who smacked those two morons down the hall? He wisely kept his mouth shut and pulled Lucy along with him to the dining room, leaving the scared brunette and fuming red-head.

The dining room was filled with hunters. They were everywhere. Heck, it was so crowded some were even eating on the floor or outside in the hall near the door to get seconds.

Gray felt his lips quirk upwards while Lucy face palmed and muttered incoherent words under her breath. A certain pink-haired comrade of theirs was already raiding the buffet, stacking his plate with all the food he could eat.

"Hey Gray," Lucy said, curiosity filling her voice. "Do you eat human food?"

"We can, but it's not necessary," he replied. "Besides, it's tasteless."

Lucy lifted her brows. Food? Tasteless? Her wandering thoughts came to a halt when she heard her name being called out. She snapped her head to the direction of the familiar voices to see Levy and Lisanna waving wildly at her to come over.

"Anyway, I'll see you later," Lucy said with a small smile. Gray watched her disappear into the crowd before walking over to Natsu to wipe that gleeful grin off his face for stealing all the food. Gray heaved a tired sigh as he saw the said boy commense another fight with Gajeel causing a chain reaction for everyone else to join the brawl. Gray swore under his breath realizing Erza didn't appear with Cana from the hall, which meant...that it was up to him to stop the whole damn thing before it brought down the whole damn palace.

"Why me?" he asked no one in particular.

* * *

"So Lucy," Levy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "What's with you and Gray?" Lucy, for once, contained herself from blushing with embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied impassively. "What about you and Gajeel?" she countered back with a smirk. Levy leaned back, flustered as attention was now on her. She didn't expect that in the least.

"N-nothing! I s-swear!" she stammered, her hands raised in defense. A chuckle escaped Lisanna's lips and then it was her turn to be in the spotlight.

"Don't pretend that there's nothing between you and Natsu!" Levy whispered harshly. Lisanna smiled, but it didn't match her eyes. She would've been taken more seriously if a soft blush didn't appear on her cheeks. Lucy snickered. She was just that good at reverting the situation from herself.

"Hey Lucy, isn't your birthday coming up?" Juvia asked, appeared from the buffet with a plate filled with food. She glanced at Levy and Lisanna's expressions questionably before sitting down with them. Lucy gave a strained smile. Now the spotlight was back on her. She briefly wondered how Juvia knew because the only person she told was Levy who said she recently told Cana by accident. Yeah...Cana must of spilled it all out. Like she predicted, Levy and Lisanna snapped their heads toward her with sparkling eyes.

"Isn't it in about a few days?" Lisanna gleamed, bubbled with excitement.

"Yeah," Levy answered for her. "We should so totally do something!

"Juvia thinks we-" The bluenette and the girls screeched in surprise when a body collided on the table in front of them and smashed it to the ground with a loud crash. Natsu laid there for a few seconds, dazed, before sitting up and rubbing his back in pain with a hiss. Before he could move, Erza grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Behind her Gray stood beside a frozen Gajeel encased in ice except for his head and a giggling Cana flirting with one of the guards, who seemed pretty uncomfortable.

Natsu blanched. "Now hold on a second Erza," he squeaked fearfully. Erza threw him over her shoulder without a second glance. The guard beside Cana caught him with ease.

"Take those two fools out of here," Erza ordered. The guard nodded and easily pushed Gajeel out with Natsu like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. Erza scrutinized the petrified girls. "Sorry, Natsu and Gajeel seem worse than usual." They all gazed back at the resistant Natsu hitting the poor guard while Gajeel shouted threats and obscenities.

"We're okay," Lisanna said. "We were just discussing Lucy's birthday."

"Birthday?" Gray echoed, walking up to them with a tipsy Cana. The brunette laughed and started singing 'Happy Birthday' randomly. Lucy slammed her head on the table in defeat.

Levy nodded with a smile. "Yeah, a few days from now she'll be eighteen."

"So what was your idea?" Erza asked.

"You guys going to throw a party or something?" Gray asked. He noted Lucy's sullen form. She didn't look the least bit enthusiastic. Why was that?

"Something like that," Juvia nodded.

"It's gonna be fuuun~" Cana sang.

"What do you think Lucy?" Levy asked. "Does a party sound good?" All their eyes were on her. Some sparkling with excitement and others with anticipation.

"No." Her answer came out flat and blunt with no hesitation. Her friends blinked in surprise while Gray frowned.

"B-but why not?!" Levy stammered at the beginning, unsure how to take her best friend's reply. "We never got to celebrate it before! Why not now?"

"_I said no_." Lucy's voice was low and in no mood for an argument. Gray narrowed his eyes. Maybe he could convince her otherwise? Didn't she see how much everyone cared?

"Lucy." Her eyes reached his. "It'll be fun. You'll be with everyone."

The blonde stared at the wall over Gray's shoulder. Maybe just this once before everything changed... She cracked a small smile. Gray was right. She'll be with everyone, her family, and spend her last day with them having fun.

"Alright, just this once."

Her friends grinned at her and cheered. She still felt uncomfortable and shifted in her seat slightly. An idea flickered through her head to divert the attention from her.

"Oh, Erza, Gray!" The two looked at her. "I just remembered something!" Lucy pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket and placed it on the table for them to look. "I found this in the main chamber back at Eisenwald. Forgot to give it to you."

Gray unfolded the map and his eyes widened. "This is perfect..." he said. His head started filling up with plans and ideas. That map was gold for sure. Erza looked at it with awe in her eyes. She was amazed. The map held all the current location of where all the cults were that they took out a few days ago, but it also showed Oracion Seis in big bold letters.

"I have to give this to Queen Ur immediately," Erza murmured. She folded it and disappeared into the crowd of hunters and weaved her way through the crowd to Queen Ur's study. When she disappeared, Lynn appeared seconds later paler than usual and a bit shaken up.

"Everyone, I need your help."

"What's wrong, Lynn?" Lyon asked.

"Sabertooth."

That one word was all she needed to say for Fairy Tail to barge out of the room to the main entrance. Most of them couldn't believe that the Sabers were here. They had too much pride for that. But since they were here then it must be bad.

Lucy covered her mouth with her hand in horror while Gray's eyes widened in shock. Natsu's eyes narrowed when Wendy mindlessly ran up to help. Every member of Sabertooth was bloody and beaten and some even on the brink of death. Most weren't even able to stand, so the nurses decided to just treat them there. Only a few weren't in treacherous condition. Sting was one of them, and he sat among his guild mates with a deep scowl on his face. His eyes snapped up to Natsu's with a deadly glare saying 'back-off-or-I'll-kill-you'.

Gray watched with slight curiosity as Natsu curled his lip back over his teeth into a snarl. Sting only sneered and turned his head to ignore him. Gray frowned at the tension in the air. Every one from Fairy Tail was glaring at them with scornful eyes. Although, Lucy looked at them with imperceptible fear and pity. It was all a mix of emotions that Gray couldn't understand, but so far he concluded that there was rivalry between the two guilds.

He couldn't blame them though. One time, Sabertooth offered to help on some mission and they sent Minerva. Gray's eyes drifted over to the calm looking woman didn't have a single scratch on her. Her eyes caught his and she smirked at him. Minerva didn't have one nice bone in her body. Her chilling stare passed over him to the Lucy. She sneered at her disdainfully. Lucy stiffened, a pained expression on her face as if she were recalling something rather unpleasant.

"Doesn't look good," Lyon commented, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I can feel the negativity radiating from all of them," Gray replied back in the same tone.

"Can't blame them."

After a minute of gaping, Wendy astonishingly barked at them to help and stop standing around like idiots. Some hesitantly walked from the clumped group surrounding the Sabers and many began to join, not so much from Fairy Tail as the other guilds. Lucy, being the good-natured she kind of was, started walking forward, but was jerked back when a hand caught her wrist. She looked over shoulder questioningly and found Natsu shaking his head in disapproval. Lucy gave one last hard stare at Minerva before turning and leaving with some of her friends.

"Interesting," Gray groused with keen eyes. With his acute senses, he believed something happened between Minerva and Lucy. His gut told him that was what sent Fairy Tail off the edge.

* * *

Lucy and her friends entered Levy's room that she shared with Erza and a few other Fairy Tail female members. When they were walking through the palace to their destination, they were in complete silence thinking their own thoughts and opinions about what was happening.

"This sucks," Lisanna blurted out. Her statement practically summed up what all of them were thinking.

"I know right," Cana sighed.

"There's obviously nothing we can do," Erza stated, dampening their moods even further.

"Juvia has a bad feeling about this," Juvia said worriedly. Her usually mysterious eyes were wide and forlorn for what was to come. Her stomach said something with Sabertooth's presence was off. Completely off. They weren't just here for help. They have something planned. She could just feel it.

"I'm siding with Juvia," Mira agreed. "Something's not right."

A silence fell over all of them and each one knew something foreboding was going to come. A woman's gut never lies.

"Instead of brooding," Levy said. "Let's discuss what we should do for Lucy's birthday!"

"Just a casual party," Lucy pleaded. If she didn't say anything, everything would go overboard. Like maybe taking advantage that they were in a palace and using the ballroom to have a formal dance. Lucy shuddered at the thought.

"With booze obviously," Cana put in. The girls laughed while she blinked. "What? I'm being serious!"

Erza rolled her eyes and flicked Cana on the forehead. "Absolutely not! We don't want innocent huntresses to get knocked up!"

"How about we have a girls night out today? We can all squeeze into this room and have some fun," Lisanna suggested.

"Juvia thinks that's a great idea!"

"It's settled then," Erza said with a nod.

* * *

Lucy walked through the grand hallways. Even though she's been here for some time, she couldn't help but admire everything. As she turned a corner she collided into someone and stumbled back a few steps, muttering her apologies.

"Tch, watch it."

Lucy snapped her eyes open in bewilderment at such a harsh tone. She wished she kept on walking. Before her was none other than Minerva. Lucy bowed her head and continued walking briskly with a tense body. She grabbed the door handles to Gray's room. Her jaw clenched and unclenched before she threw the doors open. Heat immediately rushed to her cheeks at the sight before her.

Gray was only clad in a towel around his waist and was drying his hair with another towel. His impressively muscular body looked delicious. Water dripped down his chest and she watched as one drop trailed down to his abs. Oh holy shit...

Gray looked up as the doors loudly hit the wall and ricocheted, closing with a clang. Lucy managed to compose herself and said very intelligently, "Ah...um...ugh - I..."

Gray cocked a brow, looking a bit worried. Who wouldn't when someone before you started stuttering and look like a tomato. "You okay?"

"I guess so..." Lucy said, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Where was her head when she needed it the most?

"Something wrong?"

Lucy gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. _Yes, something is wrong,_ Lucy thought. _It's__ you! Don't you realize that your toned body is probably a weapon of mass destruction!_

She took a deep breath and looked at Gray straight in the eyes, being careful not to stare at his chest and abs. "I'm fine, peachy really. Sorry for barging in." Lucy then walked over to her closet and grabbed some things and stuffed it into a small bag and then went into the bathroom to do the same thing. When Lucy turned back to him, his eyes watched her curiously and his arms were crossed over his bare chest and he was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. As always, he looked breathtakingly handsome.

Lucy furiously blushed as some unbidden thoughts popped into her head. "Are you seducing me?!" she demanded. He was so doing this on purpose.

Gray flashed an amused smile with his still lifted brow. "Are you seduced?"

"N-no."

"Then no."

Lucy glowered and pushed past him about to disappear. She was boiling on the inside. That guy is just so irritable. She had no idea how she became attracted to him. She could still feel her face burning with a deep blush. Oh, that was just embarrassing!

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"Somewhere," she replied curtly. "Just for the night." And she was already receding down the hall.

* * *

Gray stared at the retreating girl with a a smug smile. Her face was priceless! He had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. He smirked wickedly as he looked into the direction Lucy disappeared into. Her emotions weren't as indifferent as they seemed.

Gray was extremely pleased.

* * *

Green eyes watched as a flustered blonde walked by muttering incoherent words under her breath. Then they looked at the closed doors of Gray's room.

Minerva emerged from the shadows with a small sadistic smile. So there was something going on between the Fairy and Prince Gray.

"Midnight would find this quite interesting..."

* * *

_**Wooohoooo! I finished! I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors.**_

_** Once again, I am incredibly sorry for not updating in forever. It's going to be like this for some time because I'm extremely busy. I've got final exams and graduation coming up... But I'll type the chapters whenever I can. I'm going to give you a heads up and let you know that chapter 11 may not be super long like this chapter.**_

_**I wanted to thank all the reviewers, followers, and favoriters (is that even a word?) for supporting my story :) You guys inspire me so much and I'm happy that all of you are enjoying this story a lot. If you have any questions or want any help in developing a story plot you can just PM me. Don't have to be shy ;)**_

_**Oh yeah! Forgot to mention that I changed the summary...again.**_

_**Again, thank you all!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_I figured out how to change the title of each chapter in the document! I fixed that problem I mentioned earlier. So stupid of me not to know sooner... And yes, this is short...I know._**

**_Here's chapter 11!_**

**_I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters...yada yada ya._**

**_Please read and review. It is deeply appreciated :)_**

* * *

**~Remedy~**

Chapter 11

* * *

Lucy's form was splayed across the rich green grass of the royal garden, her form relaxed and at ease. Her beautiful golden hair tangled with the spiked blades of the earth and the soft hums of mother nature graciously reached her ears with a gentle breeze swaying. Her eyes were closed an peaceful look grazing her features. The sun gleamed on her from the sky accentuating her heavenly features. One would've mistaken her for a sleeping goddess.

Her lids opened, brown orbs lost in the sea of blue above her. Since Lucy first laid down, everything was serene and tranquil. She had barely escaped her excited friends that chatted nonstop about her. She disliked when things were revolved around her, so she decided to slip away unnoticed. And it worked.

A triumphant smile briefly quirked on her lips before her visage slowly changed into a lost, thoughtful one,Fro thinking about the past few days.

Surprisingly, the days went by without any problems, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth steered away from each other like the plague. The only resentment that they've shown towards each other were hateful glares as they passed in the hallways. The daring ones even threw bitter insults, but as daring as they were they never provoked a fight. Behind it all, it's probably because Minerva is in charge if Erza's guess is correct. Jiemma, Minerva's twisted father, supposedly died in the attack before the guild showed up at the doors of the palace, and he never gave a shit whether they fought or not. Master Makarov was aloof about the situation and was more focused, along with Queen Ur, of devising a plan using the map Lucy found at Eisenwald.

Lucy rolled over onto her other side and lazily sat up and eventually got up to sit at the fountain. Her eyes blankly stared into the rippling water as her fingertips ghosted over the water. She then clenched her fist in blind anger as his face flashed in her mind.

Then there was Gray.

The past couple days they seemed closer and she was puzzled. Ever since she started sleeping by the prince she slept like a baby. She hadn't had any nightmares and she never felt better. She felt like she could kick some ass every time she woke up, which was completely different from feeling like a zombie and barely getting through the day.

Another thing was her mark...

It softly stung whenever she was in some dangerous situation or when there was a leering guy near her with suggestive thoughts. It was like some miracle,really. Gray seemed to know where she was, and when to appear when she needed help. She felt like it was some kind of tracker. It was unnerving, always being watched in a way.

"Lucy!" a melodic voice called. The blonde snapped her head up in alarm only to relax seeing Mira waving to her to come. "Master called for a meeting!"

The two girls walked into the throne room and spotted all hunters already gathered in the center, chatting and whispering about what the meeting was about. Lucy caught sight of Queen Ur sitting on her throne with her three children by her side and Master Makarov by her feet, steadily looking out the window with glowering eyes. He tuned his head back with a heavy sigh and cleared his throat.

"Attention, everyone," Master Makarov ordered.

Gradually, the chattering died out and the hunters' full attention were on the short, elderly man.

"Queen Ur and I concluded that Oracion Seis is definitely up to something according to the map Lucy found." Master's eyes met mine with a glint of acknowledgement and I imperceptibly nodded back. His ancient eyes roamed around the throne room. "We decided that this development can no longer be ignored, and that someone has to deal with them."

"I'm guessing that 'someone' is us," Cana stated impassively, not surprised in the least.

"Just Fairy Tail or all of us?" Mira asked, a frown adorning her face.

"Most of us," Master said. "The enemy is too powerful for just a few of us and has large numbers on us, so I'm selecting some to go and some to stay to protect the palace if any group comes by thinking all of us went."

"From Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Fairy Tail, Makarov and I handpicked a few from each guild to join forces and take down Oracion Seis for good," Ur explained, voice easily spread through the room, a firm, commanding edge to it. Her usual gentle eyes had a certain hardness and ferocity to them and her face was solemn. "From Lamia Scale: Sherry and Jura. From Blue Pegasus: Ichiya and the Trimens (Hibiki, Ren, and Eve). From Fairy Tail: Erza, Natsu, and Lucy."

Lucy's brows furrowed in confusion. Of all people, why was she picked? She wasn't insanely strong like Natsu and Erza.

"And from my family: Lyon and Gray. They'll be joining the lot of you."

"When will this mission commence?" Erza asked.

"Tomorrow, early in the morning."

* * *

Minerva plastered a small smirk on her face as the assembly was dismissed. It was very foolish Oueen Ur and the puny man didn't send them on that mission, but then again, it's all going according to the plan.

Her smirk broadened, the her eyes shadowed from the lighting. Queen Ur wouldn't even know what hit her.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Levy cried in frustration.

"It's fine, Levy," Lucy reassured. Her friend shot her an incredulous look with a glare mixed in.

"No, it's not! The mission's going to be on your birthday!"

"We could just celebrate earlier or after the mission, you know," Lisanna reasoned.

"Thank you, Lisanna," Lucy said gratefully, rolling her eyes as Levy contemplated at Lisanna's suggestion.

"That's a great idea!" Levy beamed. "We could celebrate it this evening!"

"This evening?" Lucy frowned, unsure of everything. "You think that'd work?"

"Yeah, and you never know how long the mission will be too," Lisanna added.

"I guess so..." The blonde wasn't totally convinced, but she knew one way or another that everything that her friends plans would work. They always worked.

* * *

The sunlight glowed with its final rays, the sky a mix of purple, orange, and pink. The ballroom of the Fullbuster Palace was full and crowds of hunters laughed, chatted, and drank. The party was casual and enjoyable for everyone. Well, mostly everyone.

Lucy and Levy were currently in the corner of the ball room, the blonde complaining and the blunette apologizing.

"Levy!" Lucy harshly whispered. "I thought it was only for Fairy Tail! Not the whole damn place!"

"I'm sorry! It must have slipped from Cana!"

Lucy breathed in a deep breath and exhaled shakily. So far, nothing was right. Nothing was fun. Nothing like she envisioned. The only thing she was looking forward to was getting the hell out of there. But under the surveillance of Mira and Levy was impossible. Every time she made an attempt, she felt an arm loop around hers and drag her to the dance floor with her shouting protests.

"Lucy, I'm really sorry! I didn't expect it to turn out like this!" Levy worried expression hit Lucy in the gut like a ton of bricks. She felt slightly guilty for letting everything out on Levy when her best friend tried so hard to make her birthday right just this once. Maybe it all wouldn't be in vain, but she needed a break. She felt like she was suffocating in here.

"Lucy! Are you okay!" Levy asked worriedly, watching Lucy drop her head into her hands. "Oh God, this is all my fault!"

"No, it's not! You're being a great friend! I'm just being a lame one!" Lucy replied, raising her head.

"Do you want me to get some water for you?" Lucy nodded and instantly her blue-haired companion disappeared into the large crowd. That was her chance! Lucy weaved through the crowd in the opposite direction where the exit was.

Just as she was about to grasp the handle, as expected, someone grabbed her arm and she was pulled pack. Lucy inwardly screamed as if in some nightmare. Damn, Mira must've saw her!

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lucy immediately discarded the thought of Mira and Levy all at once when the smooth, deep voice wrapped around her head soothingly. She could recognize this voice anywhere. Nervous laughter escaped her throat as she stiffly turned around.

"Gray! I-I d-didn't now y-you were h-here!" Her stuttering voice caused the handsome prince to gaze at her questioningly.

"Where were you off to?"

"Please tell me that Mira and Levy didn't ask for you to watch me..." Lucy said hopefully, evading his question. His eyes narrowed knowingly which caused her to gulp silently under his intimidating navy orbs. He scrutinized her and she suddenly felt naked in front of him.

"No, they didn't."

Lucy strained a smile. Gray's eyes stared her down, waiting for her answer. Lucy fumbled to make words. What was she going to say? She couldn't leave her own party...

"Lucy! There you are!" Erza grabbed Lucy's arm and started dragging her to the buffet.

"What now?" she groused.

"Cake time!" Erza beamed. Her face was practically glowing and Lucy swore there was a bounce in the red-head's gait as they made their way to the giant cake. "You have to make a wish and eat the first bite before all of us can eat it freely."

Lucy numbly looked at the cake before her, contemplating on what she would wish for. Mira lighted the candles and flashed her a smile while Erza got everyone's attention. Lucy suddenly felt very conscious of how she looked as hundreds of eyes were on her. Then the singing started and she couldn't help but fidget with an embarrassed grin.

At the final note, Lucy looked through the crowd of familiar and not so familiar faces. Her eyes landed on a grinning Natsu before they reached Gray's handsome face. He cracked her a smile and she felt like she would melt right then and there.

She knew exactly what to wish for.

Smiling, Lucy closed her eyes. Every ounce of what she wanted and what she desired poured out of her heart and concluded into a final wish that she hoped would come true.

_I wish that I can stay with everyone. With Gray._

Lucy opened her eyes and blew the eighteen candles out. Everyone cheered and clapped and laughed. The cake was passed around and Erza went back for seconds then thirds then fourths. For once Gajeel and Natsu weren't fighting and everyone was having fun. Lucy's bright eyes simmered down into duller, sad ones as she treasured the rest of this moments.

"If only I could really stay..." she whispered.

* * *

Lucy hugged her knees to her chest and buried herself into the sheets of the bed, eyes wide and body tense. The clock ticked rhythmically reminding her time was running out. With each tick, her heartbeat thudded against her ears. The only thing that made the waiting less painful was that Gray was next to her. But even his presence didn't seem to calm her nerves.

She tried focusing on his steady breathing, but her heart would only beat more erratically.

She felt guilty in a way. For not telling anyone anything. As Mira told her once, "One's happiness is everyone's happiness, one's sadness is everyone's sadness." But then again it was selfish bringing everyone into her mess.

"Lucy, you alright?" Gray sat up and faced her with half-lidded tired eyes. "I can hear your heartbeat."

"I'm okay," Lucy whispered. She heard the bed shift and suddenly she was lifted in Gray's strong, chilling embrace. She shivered and her body slightly released its tension. As always, she felt safer in his arms.

"No, you're not."

His hand lifted her chin for her to meet his eyes. The moonlight's gleam danced across his eyes, giving them a gentle gleam. His expression was concerned and soft. And it was just for her.

"_Lucy."_ Her name was said with such longing and emotion. His voice like a small whisper to her ear, enticing her to say everything.

Her eyes shimmered and for the first time in many years she let her defenses fall. Tears dripped from her eyes and silent, wracking sobs shook her. She sniffled and hiccuped feeling utterly and completely vulnerable and weak. Gray's heart wrenched in pain at every sorrowful sound that escaped her entity against his chest only for him, only him, to hear. His arms secured around her tightly and he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

Lucy gripped onto him as if her life depended on it. Her heartbreaking sobs slowly ceased into small sniffles and she slowly rested hear head against Gray's chest.

"I don't want to leave," she whimpered.

"Leave?" Gray's arms impulsively brought her closer to him.

"I don't want to be taken away."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"He wants my soul and body forever."

Gray's eyes widened in horror. Someone else with Lucy. _His _mate. He couldn't bear the thought. "Who?" he demanded furiously.

"Midnight."

Gray clenched his jaw, barely containing his fury. Midnight. It was all Midnight. It explained everything. How he and Lucy knew each other, the deal he mentioned he had with her, and why she was covered in his scent the other night.

"What was your deal?" His voice was quiet and tense.

Lucy was silent for a moment. "Finding a reason to...live... If I didn't...he'll- he'll-"

"Do you have one?"

Lucy shook her head and Gray couldn't help but smirk. "You do, you're just not recognizing it," he said as he pushed her down, settling himself on top of her.

"Even if I had one, I still think that he wouldn't keep his side of the deal," Lucy murmured, eyes faraway.

"Do you know what your reason is?" Gray asked.

"I've considered a few things..." Her voice trailed off when Gray's lips ghosted over hers.

"Let me show you."

The warmth in her stomach skyrocketed when his cold lips met her warm ones. One of his cold hands sneaked under the hem of her shirt, and Lucy felt his fingers dance across her skin. His tongue slipped through her mouth and moved sensually with hers. His mouth then skimmed over neck, nipping it here and there. She felt incredibly weak and limp, her mind losing itself in the warm pleasure that ignited.

Lucy mind was foggy and her eyes were half-lidded with passion. "W-wait-" She squirmed underneath him. "Let go, I-I c-can't think-"

Gray laughed, eyes flashing diabolically. "And what are you going to do about it? Besides, there's no need to think. You just have to...feel," he whispered huskily against her neck. Lucy quivered and futilely wriggled against him. Her body was scorching hot against his cool one and it was arousing. Not just for her, but for Gray too.

"You drive me insane," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Stop denying your feelings for me. How many times will you deny me and what you truly feel?"

Lucy was speechless. It was true. She really was denying everything. Before she could go deeper into thought, kisses trailed down her neck to her shoulder, the straps of her night shirt slipping ever so slowly. Lucy's breath hitched when Gray licked the shell of her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

Lucy closed her eyes in bliss as Gray continued down back to her neck, to her mark. She relaxed, surrendering to her emotions and to him. She loved him and couldn't help but say those three powerful words.

"I love you."

"I know," Gray whispered against her lips.

He was her reason to live.

He was her remedy.

* * *

_**Well, here you are, my friends :D I really hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I didn't proofread this - well...I never do. *scratches head sheepishly***_

_**As always, please read and review. It's always appreciated. I can't believe it's only going to be four more chapters before this baby comes to a close. I have other stories up my sleeve for GrayLu after I finish this one! But, as you know me, I do a story at a time. **_

_**Once again, thanks to all the reviewers, followers, and favoriters X)**_


	12. Author's Note: Important

**_Hey guys,_**

**_Yes, I know it's not a chapter, but a simple author's note that holds somewhat bad news._**

**_I have a writer's block, I think. I had the rest of the story, Remedy, laid out with an outline and everything, but when I'm typing it doesn't flow, and it just won't work. So, I asked a friend (fellow author) what I should do, and they suggested that I take a break from Remedy and write another story. And I'm going to do just that. So, I think Remedy is on a hiatus... Is that what they call it?_**

**_Sorry, all of you. I know you're disappointed in me because you wanted more. More GraLu. Well, there will be more GraLu. I promise. I'll get back to it as soon as I can. It's my first story that I've published, and I wish to see to the end with it. Besides, only a few chapters left... *mutters* Damn, writer's block._**

**_Don't send any angry mobs after me, alright? *suspiciously glances around*_**

**_If you have any questions, just PM me._**

**_Thank you :)_**

**_XxTitaniaxX _**


End file.
